Bargains
by phantom-lass
Summary: What if Sarah's mother made a deal with Jareth, promising him her first born child. Sarah runs the Labyrinth but for a reason unknown to her and by law has to return when she is sixteen. Will they ever be together?
1. The Bargain

**Don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 - The Bargain**

_**I wish the goblins would take you away.**_

_Jareth sat in his throne room, his legs flung over the arms of his chair, surrounded by chaos as goblins ran around the room, tripping over furniture, each other and themselves, the odd chicken getting ran into or stepped on in the process._

_Then he felt it, that familiar tug in his mind as someone, somewhere wished away a child._

_It has been sometime since he had attended on such an occasion personally and he was bored so he allowed himself to be pulled by the familiar tugging on his body and travelled from his castle to his destination, where ever that may be..._

_He blew into the room standing as tall as he could over the cowering form of a blonde human girl._

_It was so easy to strike terror into these silly mortals, strike a pose and stare until they plucked up the nerve to speak. He of course new that with the magic that clung to him like a second skin he repelled humans anyway, who tended to shy away from anything that they could not explain or recognise, but it still amused him._

_He waited patiently until the girl in front of him stood straight no longer covering her face with her arms. _

_Jareth recognised a purely selfish being when he saw one and this was one such creature standing before him now, despite her fear she would act in her own best interests he knew that much._

_She was about eighteen, definitely no older than that. Her tight face and cold eyes marking her as the type to not give in easily if she wanted something, definitely a manipulator. Her long straggly hair hung limp over her shoulders. _

"_Did you take away my brother?" she asked her voice high and shrill._

"_I only took what was offered to me." he answered coldly as he circled her his cloak billowing about his body with his movements as he paced._

_Her chin rose haughtily at his comment and he could see her mind working as she thought of her next words. He grew tired of waiting._

"_You win him back by running my labyrinth." he told her stiffly gesturing to the window._

_The night sky no longer filled the view and the garden was no where to be seen._

_Instead a dry, yellow landscape was in its place showing an intricate maze in the distance._

_The girl walked to the window and looked out leaning against the white frame gripping the window firmly with claw like fingers. She turned to face him her cold eyes glittering calculatedly at him a saucy smile playing across her thin lips._

"_And if I don't want to play your little game?"_

_Jareth had had enough and decided that this girl before him need to be taught a lesson._

"_Then false memories are planted in the memories of everyone who knew the child and you will be arrested for murder."_

_Every word he spoke was a lie as both her memory of him and the child would be wiped clean. The same applying to those involved with the boy. It would be as though he had never existed. But the girl in front of him did not know the rules of the game that she was playing and he did not like her careless attitude._

"_Is there anything else that I can do that does not involve running through that?" she gestures behind her the smile no longer on her face and worry starting to cloud into her eyes. _

_About time, thought Jareth angrily, she had just wished her brother away and she was still only thinking of herself but he felt some satisfaction at causing her panic._

_She was trying to bargain with him. He fought back the desire to laugh. She was crazy, trying to get out of running the labyrinth. _

_The worry left her eyes suddenly and they turned flinty once more he was sure she was working _

"_My first born child."_

_What on earth was she doing? She was offering him her own child in exchange for her brother. _

_He stared deeply into the eyes of the young woman in front of him and saw only cruelty and hardness. Such a person did not deserve a child._

"_Deal."_

**Bit random I know but it just popped into my head a while ago and I though I might as well give it a bash.**

**May or may not continue with it. I am a Sarah/Jareth fan so ****if**** I do it will end happily.**

**Anyway feedback would be great.**

**Thanks for even looking :-)**


	2. The Birth

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2 - The Birth**

Jareth watched the girl closely through the years.

Watching her as she progressed in her chosen career. Her cold and unfeeling nature allowing her to claw her way to the top of her profession no matter who she hurt in the process.

He watched as men came and went in her life, her nature driving them all away in a short time while she became bitter and cynical in her thinking.

A man finally entered her life who stayed.

Jareth was amazed, it was unbelievable that such a creature could attract anyone to her.

They married and in a short time she fell pregnant.

He watched as she stormed about the living room of her home when she had returned from the doctors. She flung furniture and statues about the room, smashing them against the walls as her husband looked on.

"I can't have a baby." she shrieked angrily her voice still shrill and whiny.

"Babies ruin your body." she screamed in annoyance.

Jareth had heard enough at this point and flung his crystal at the wall – it vanished just before making contact.

He could still see the woman's twisted face and sneering lips.

Still thinking of herself, despite forcing people away from her all through her life she still refused to change. She still kept her thoughts centred on her self.

Jareth had seen the joy that had filled her husbands face at the thought of becoming a father, his eyes lighting up at the idea. This light dimmed quickly though as soon as he saw his wife's response to her condition.

Jareth doubted that the woman even remembered her promise to him. Not once had he seen distress flit across her face at the thought of loosing her unborn child. No it was all about her.

* * *

He paced the throne room his anger building with each stride as goblins scrambled from his path not wanting to give there king any more reasons to be angry.

Storm clouds gathered above the labyrinth, twirling violently, an outward show of his raging emotions.

He had watched as the unborn child had grown inside of its mother, the woman stomach getting bigger with each passing month. The doctors told her that the child was healthy and well, a girl. No sign of acknowledgement even passed over the woman's face and even her husband had stopped responding to the updates.

"I just want it out of me." she snarled, pure venom pouring from her voice.

And now she was getting her wish.

She had gone and fallen down some steps after one to many drinks at a work party. Bringing on labour.

Jareth didn't know much about pregnancy but he did know that even though she had carried the child for nearly nine months forcing the birth was not a good thing.

So now he stormed around the castle, lightning splitting the sky apart as he thought of the selfishness of the woman. A woman who willingly endangered her own child.

He went to the window and stared out over the city below him.

Goblins scrambled and scuttled for cover as rain pelted from the sky and lightning struck the roof tops.

Seeing the damage his rage was causing he worked on calming himself, leaning his body against the wall and sliding to the floor as he took in deep breaths.

"In and out Jareth." he breathed to himself as he filed and emptied his lungs of air, calming his pulse and ordering his thoughts as the clouds began to clear and the storm died down leaving only the sound of panicking goblins.

Then he felt it.

A popping sensation deep in his mind as his soul became tangled with that of another.

The child had been born.

He was surprised for a moment until he thought it through.

The deal had been forged by magic. Of course he would know when it had been fulfilled.

He closed his eyes tightly, his thoughts taking him to where he wished to go.

When he opened them he was in a hospital ward. The white walls and the strong smell of bleach making his head thump.

"Take it away." the shriek of _that _woman cut through his mind.

Two nurse cam rushing from a room one holding a bundle of clothes in her hand or so he thought until the bundle began to cry.

Rage gathered in him once more. He still did not know why continued to get so angry at the woman's behaviour when she had always acted this way with no signs of changing.

She had just given birth to a child and she did not want to hold it.

The lights of the hospital flickered as he fought to contain his temper and machines began to beep.

He took of after the nurses needing to see the child.

He found them fussing over a cot in the baby ward there heads bent as they smiled lovingly at the infant.

"Sarah, that is such a pretty name." cooed one of the women.

"I'm sure mummy will be better in the morning." said the other.

This continued for a while and Jareth was getting impatient when finally they left.

He approached slowly and peered at the sleeping newborn.

Then the child's eyes opened.

"Hello little one."

**Wow, I mean...WOW!**

**13 reviews for chapter 1. To be honest I didn't even expect one. Thank you. So I'll be continuing with it.**

**My classes were cancelled today so I came up with this.**

**I know it is short again but I am trying to get to Sarah grown up quickly so I am just glossing over the beginning bits. I'm thinking of doing Sarah's childhood in flashbacks to get to the action, so we'll see. Next part will definitely be longer. **

**Let me know what you think. :-)**


	3. Laws

**Still don't own any of the characters or the story.**

**OK I have written this using different fonts.**

**The normal writing is the present day.**

**The italics are flashback or memories.**

**And the underlined stuff are thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Laws**

Sarah was sitting on her bed her dark eyes staring at something only she could see, the homework before her forgotten.

Her father and his wife were going out for dinner again leaving he in charge of her little brother. Again.

Why, why, why did they do this to her?

Every Saturday night rain or shine they took of to some fancy restaurant, wined and dined and came home often in the wrong side of midnight, leaving her home alone to look after her little brother and waking up the next morning irritable and sleep deprived as she took care of him while they slept of whatever they had drank the night before.

Not that she minded, she loved Toby, he was a little angel, but it was the principle of it all. You did not leave you fifteen year old daughter home alone with a year old baby on a Saturday night. It just wasn't done. And then you do not expect said fifteen year old daughter to look after the baby the next morning.

Sighing wearily she looked at her alarm clock, the blue flashing numbers telling her that it was 6:29.57 PM

She heard the familiar sound of the taxi pulling up outside the house.

And a one, and a two, and a...

"Sarah."

Right on cue.

She rolled of her bed and ran to the door flinging it wide and walking down the steps.

Her father gave her a slight smile as he helped her stepmother into her jacket and she walked out the door without even a backwards glance at the girl that would be looking after her son for the night.

"See you later honey, Toby is asleep and there are some bottles in the fridge." explained her father, and with that they were gone. The door firmly closed behind them.

It was the same ritual every week with the same words.

Not once had she ever heard her father tell her to have a good night, not once had she received a thank you, always being taken for granted, always being the one in the way until she was needed to do something. A child who wasn't wanted but came in handy to have around.

Sarah dragged in a weepy breath and moved from the door and headed back to her bedroom. She really did need to finish her homework.

She walked into her room, her own little haven from the world the familiar smell of herself and Toby filling her senses making her calm. She would have to move him into her room soon but she would leave him for a while yet.

It wasn't the room of a typical teenager – she knew that. Having been to one of her friend houses she knew that her room did not fit into the teenage girl image at all. Where her friends bedroom walls were covered in posters of her favourite bands and actors, Sarah's room had a solid wooden display case filled with ornate teddies that she had picked up from old toy shops. She loved old bears it was as though history clung to them. At some time or other they had made a little girl or little boy very happy, making their value a lot higher in Sarah's eyes than the pennies she had paid for them. Her very own bear had joined the ranks a few years ago after she woke up one morning to find stuffing coming from a long tear in the back of its neck. So now Lancelot was in retirement.

She also knew that her friends found it hilarious that she still loved fairy tales. The Brother Grimm being her favourite collection – despite some of the grizzlier details.

But nothing surpassed the Labyrinth.

The story of the Goblin King who had fallen in love with a beautiful young girl, swearing to do anything in his power to make her happy...

Sarah shook herself from her thoughts and plopped herself down onto her bed running her fingers through her long dark hair.

"The sooner started the sooner finished Sarah." she mumbled to herself, picking up her science book.

* * *

Jareth was slouched over his throne his legs thrown over one of the arms, his back resting against the other he stared into the depths of his crystal.

There she was.

His.

He watched as her parents left her alone yet again with her little brother and she trudged up the stairs to do her homework.

She was sad tonight, he could feel her loneliness washing over him making his heart heavy in his chest.

He had never stopped watching her. Not since that first day in the hospital when she had opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Ancient eyes filled with far to much age for a newborn.

He was going to take her then and there. Carry her away from a mother that did not love her and a life that would bring only pain when he had been dragged from the mortal world, his body travelling through the barriers between the worlds, dragged straight to the high court.

_Jareth stood straight, running a hand through his hair and straightening his dishevelled appearance, his eyes roaming the room as his senses settled._

_He really hated it when this happened._

_No one had dared to summon him like this in nearly three thousand years, not since his younger days when he was constantly poking his nose into where it did not belong. But he had grown since then. Matured. He was no longer one to be dragged home and have his hands slapped for disobedience by indignant parents._

_What did they want now?_

_He was surrounded by glittering courtiers, their finery glittering in the candle light as they milled about the large room. Laughing and talking to one another hardly even stopping to glance at him. This was after all the faerie court such things were a common occurrence._

_He looked at the room. He was in the ball room, the massive crystal chandelier sparkling above his head and soft music told him this._

_A couple spun by him, lost to the world as the looked into each others eyes. Definitely the ball room._

_His ears were assaulted as trumpets were blasted not to far from him. _

"_Announcing Jareth, King of Goblin City and ruler of the Labyrinth kingdom." someone announced._

"_They drag me here against my will and then have the cheek to put on the whole fanfare as though I just invited myself – not likely" Jareth mumbled under his breath as the crowd parted leaving a path for him to approach the top of the room where his mother and father sat._

_It had been decades since he had been here willingly or otherwise. He was invited often enough for the occasional party or birthday celebration but that was it, and he even managed to get out of most of them by creating some fictional disturbance back home._

_He walked slowly towards the twin thrones. _

_He loved his mother, she was a kind and generous woman who loved her children. Her immortal face was unlined but her eyes gave away her years as did her long white hair that she kept tidily knotted at the back of her head, she was always smiling, always laughing and in her younger days was said to have more than a little taste for mischief making. _

_His father on the other hand was a strict ruler who's only soft spot was his wife. Jareth loved him because he was his father but that didn't mean he actually liked him. His face seemed to be set in one permanent expression – a frown. Only if you were looking close could you see the light that came to his eyes when his gaze rested on his wife._

_Jareth did acknowledge though that he was made up of a fair mixture of his mother and father._

_He had inherited his mothers taste for jokes while also his fathers temper. Much to the distress of those in close proximity to the castle who were currently fixing their roofs – Jareth remembered his outburst from that morning and felt a twinge of guilt. He really needed to work on that._

_He stood before the throne and bowed deeply. Hearing the conversations and music resume behind him._

_Good, at least I won't have an audience to this little lecture. What ever it is about. _

"_Mother, Father. How have you both been?" formalities first Jareth then the questions._

_His father continued to frown at him while his mother smiled lovingly at her son and held out her arms to him._

_Jareth smiled in return and went to his mother wrapping his arms around her._

"_We are both well Jareth, thank you." she answered him as he released her and stepped back._

"_How are things in Goblin City?" she asked him sweetly._

_He knew that look. She was trying to get something out of him, something that she thought was important._

_All he wanted was out of there. He wanted to get back to Sarah._

"_Oh you know." he replied carelessly shrugging his shoulders and looking at the floor as he scuffed his boots on the floor._

_Damn it Jareth stop acting guilty you've done nothing wrong, pull yourself together. _

_He found it amazing how is mother always managed to reduce him to a hundred years old again. All she had to do was give him that look and ask him a question like he should have an answer. _

"_Noisy." he added pointing out the obvious his voice rising a fraction._

_Stop it Jareth you have done nothing, nothing, remember that._

"_Indeed" mumbled his mother her smile spreading wider as she raised one delicate eyebrow at him._

"_Enough." grumbled his father his voice rough and strained with pent up frustration. _

"_What is this I hear of some deal that you made?" asked his father._

_They are not going to let me have her, they expect me to just let her stay with that woman. That is why they want me to tell them._

_His blood ran cold in his veins._

"_What have you heard father?" he asked quietly meeting his fathers gaze his eyes turning hard as he prepared himself to stand up to the High King._

_His father lurched forward in his seat but was stopped from rising by the restraining hand of the woman next to him. _

"_You two will stop this now." she stated, anger laced into her voice as she spoke firmly._

"_We have heard reports that you accepted an offer form a human." she told him her gaze flickering between her husband and son. _

"_One child for another."_

_Jareth nodded his head not liking where this was going._

_He was the one in charge of Goblin City if he wanted to take one baby and leave another it was his decision. _

"_There are laws about such things Jareth." warned his mother._

_Of course there are. The one time I change things and there has to be a law. Perfect. _

"_Now tell us exactly what happened." his mother spoke softly no doubt seeing the fallen expression that had flitted across his features before he had replaced it with his practised mask._

_So he told them of Sarah's mother and what had happened and of Sarah's birth and her mothers reaction._

_He felt hope stir inside him as his mothers face twisted with pain. That a mother could treat her only child in such a way was unthinkable to her._

_She turned to her husband._

"_My love maybe we should take the child's circumstances into account, maybe we should allow her to be brought here after all." she spoke frantically in a whisper clutching at her husbands hand._

_Jareth watched his heart beating rapidly in his suddenly tight chest. He recognised his father's determined face when he saw it._

_He's not going to permit me to take her, he is going to make me leave her with that woman._

_His father shook his head and he heard his mother hold back a cry._

"_The laws on such things are clear Jareth." his fathers voice was firm. "The child must stay in the mortal realm for sixteen years."_

He looked deeply into the crystal watching as Sarah rocked her brother in her arms as the baby lay drowsily against her chest.

"Soon my love, very soon."

**Woohoo nice long chapter :-). Told you it would be.**

**I hope you like my Sarah. I liked the idea of her being a protective older sister (I'm an only child you see and would love a little brother or sister – I'd spoil them rotten :-))**

**Anyway hope you like.**

**Thank you again for the reviews i am loving them. **


	4. A Mother's Love

**I don't own any of the character or the story.**

**Chapter 4 - A Mother's Love**

Jareth paced in the corridor outside of his mother's private sitting room, his heels clicking on the marble floor as he refused to stand still.

Why did he always get that guilty feeling when he was summoned by one of his parents, even when he knew that he had done nothing wrong. Of course since Sarah's birth he had been visiting his mother more often as she was concerned about the welfare of the human child. But it still made him nervous when he was sent for.

Finally the solid wooden door opened to reveal a fair, slim lady-in-waiting.

"Her majesty will see you now." she said, her fae voice tinkly and light.

Jareth swept into the room as the woman stepped to the side.

His mothers sitting room was very homey and warm, not unlike the rooms in the mortal world. Many of the rooms in the palace were bright and glittery with jewels and floating magic that hung heavy in the air. But no this room. This room was full of brown ornate, heavy curtains hung from the windows and candles burned brightly in the tall elegant candelabra.

"Jareth come and sit down." his mother's bright voice drifted to him from the far side of the room. Doing as he was told he sat down in a deep armchair opposite his mother's armchair. He waited for her to speak.

"How have you been Jareth?" she asked quickly.

He knew that tone very well and withheld the urge to smile as his mother leaned forward in her seat her eyes alight.

"I am very well mother thank you." he answered her waiting for the question that he knew would follow straight after.

"And how is Sarah?"

_There it is._

Jareth now allowed himself to laugh as his mother was doing everything but bouncing of the walls.

He was glad that his mother had taken a liking to Sarah. After the disastrous announcement that his father had he had promised his mother to keep her informed on the child, but she had also wanted to see the little one with her own eyes.

So they had gone to the hospital as soon as his father had made his decision and his mother had watched as the baby's mother refused to hold her child again and again. He could tell by his mother's disgusted expression that she was feeling utterly ashamed of the woman.

**Flash Back**

Jareth and his mother stood in the shadows there forms hidden by magic from the eyes of the mortals in the room. The woman in the bed was shaking her head vehemently at even the mention of her daughter being placed in her arms but as soon as the nurse holding the sleeping infant approached the bed she began to shout angrily screaming at the woman holding her child.

"I did not even want that baby, I will not hold it. It isn't even supposed to be here, why is it still here. It was supposed to be taken." she screamed at the woman.

Jareth tensed. She remembered the promise she had made. She wanted her child to be taken from her. A fresh wave of hatred filled him for the woman before him.

The baby began to cry, woken from her sleep by the screaming of the woman who was her mother.

"Get it out! Get it out!" she screamed again as the woman rushed for the door the precious bundle in her arms held close to her chest.

Jareth's mother stared after the baby fir some seconds before turning back to the still screaming woman, hoping to see some kind of paternal love in her eyes.

Nothing.

With that the hospital room melted away before the silent pair to resettle as the baby ward. They watched as the nurse set the now quiet baby in the clear plastic cot and left, shaking her head sadly.

"How could that woman be so selfish Jareth?" his mother asked hi quietly he voice catching as she glided towards the cot and gazed lovingly down at the sleeping child.

Jareth remained silent knowing that no answer that he could give would satisfy his mother.

She reached out to the baby and caressed her face gently. He looked on as the infant turned herself into his mothers touch.

"I am sorry little one, but you will have to live this life a little longer." she whispered to the baby he voice getting tighter with the held back tears as they both vanished from the room only to blink and find themselves back in the throne room.

His mother rushed towards his father flinging her arms around her husbands neck and burrowing her head in his shoulder.

Jareth watched his father in one of his few moments of tenderness, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"It was horrible she didn't want anything to do with her child." she sobbed into her husbands neck.

**End Flashback**

And so it continued just like this through the years as they watched Sarah being neglected and ignored by the woman that had given birth to her. His mother developed a deep affection and attachment for the rejected child through Jareth's recounting of events and even his father showed some interest in the child that had quickly found a place in his wife's heart.

**OK so my thought patterns are a bit crazy.**

**I really wanted to put Jareth's mum across as a warm, caring person, everything that Sarah's mum isn't.**

**I had intended to have this bit joined in with 'Mr Owl' but it didn't really flow and then I had to try and figure out what order to put them in.**

**Hope I got it right.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Mr Owl

**Don't own the story or the characters**

**Chapter 5 - Mr Owl**

Sarah watched the clock as the second ticked by. It was another Saturday night, another weekend of babysitting duties.

She flopped onto her back resting her gaze on the ceiling as she sighed noisily.

They had left about an hour ago and in that time she had finished her homework and put her clean clothes away in her dresser. Her room was tidy and Toby was still fast asleep in his crib in the master bedroom.

Counting her mental list of on her fingers she smiled, bouncing of her bed and springing towards her bookshelf, reaching for the familiar warn cover of her favourite book – Labyrinth.

Leaning back contently against her pillows she opened the book, the well warn pages falling open easily in her hands.

_Once upon a time there lived a young girl..._

She quickly lost herself in the words as they spun landscapes and buildings in her mind. Describing a land filled with fairies, pixies and goblins, a world far different from her own. She suddenly lowered the book to her chest as she remembered how she came to possess the book she was reading.

**Flashback**

Sarah ran from the house her little legs going as fast as she could make them as she headed blindly for the park.

He dad and grandmother were fighting about her mother again. Grandma had been shouting something about a divorce.

Divorce?

Sarah racked her brain trying to remember the word. She knew that she had heard it before. At school? On the TV?

She definitely remembered the teachers mumbling something about it. It was to do with Adam one of the boys in her class, and the next week he wasn't at school and no one had seen him since.

Was her dad going to make her move schools?

Was her grandma going to take her away?

She didn't want to leave. Sure her dad ignored her half the time and the kids at school thought that she was weird but she was used to it. After all to be pointedly ignored someone has to know that you are there to begin with don't they.

Sarah threw herself down on the grass upon reaching the park and propped herself against a tree. If she waited here long enough, maybe an hour or two her grandma would be gone and her dad will have calmed down. Didn't her grandma know that just breathing her mothers name was enough to send her dad into a fit.

So she sat and looked at the sky, twisting the clouds into shapes. Rabbits, dogs, horses, dragon, owls...

_Owls??_

Sarah sat up straight.

Perched in the branch above her head was an owl.

She cocked her head to the side.

She had never seen an owl in the park before.

She pushed herself as near to the tree trunk as she could get as the bird let itself drift to the ground landing not a foot away from her.

It starred at her knowingly, its large eyes looking far too intelligent as it hopped nearer to her.

Sarah smiled.

_It's only a bird Sarah, only a bird. A big bird with big claws but still a bird._

"Hello Mrs Owl." she whispered softly.

The bird drew it's head back, a look of horror on it's face.

"Miss Owl?" she tried again, for some reason the unmarried teachers at school always got touchy if someone called them Mrs by accident – maybe it was the same with birds.

No change.

"Mr Owl?"

That did it.

Sarah giggled as the bird visibly relaxed his cringe.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr Owl." she smiled, sliding away from the tree and moving closer.

"My name is Sarah."

If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that the bird bent somewhere in the middle and gave her a bow. She laughed quietly to herself and shook her head. After all animals only acted like people in cartoons. Didn't they?

The owl fluffed up his feathers and hopped repeatedly flapping his wings before lifting of into the air.

Sarah sprung to her feet and gazed at the owl as it hovered above her before taking of towards a group of trees.

"No, Mr Owl, come back. Don't fly away." she stumbled after the owl trying her best to keep up with him.

Sarah ducked behind some bushes as she saw him land and walked towards him. There was something on the ground in front of him. The owl hopped to the side as she leaned over to pick it up.

A book?

She stroked the red leather binding carefully. It looked very expensive.

Her father was always warning her about picking up expensive objects, but that normally applied to vases and stuff like that.

She read the cover.

_Labyrinth._

She opened it to the front page - ever since she had perfected the art of reading she was always to be found with a book in her hand, which is all god and well during reading hour at school but not when you are supposed to be doing maths.

"Once upon a time -" she slammed the book shut.

_Just put it down Sarah, it not yours, its bad to take things that don't belong to you._

She put it back on the ground.

"It doesn't belong to me Mr Owl." she explained as the bird started to fret around the book, clawing at the ground as though trying to pick it up.

Giving up on that the owl settled for bashing it feathery head of her leg, trying to push her back towards the red book.

Sarah glanced around carefully.

It really was a quiet spot of the park and it was getting dark now so who's ever it was wouldn't be back tonight for it, and the park did have a lost and found list that was put up at the end of every week. She could just keep an eye on that to see of anyone had lost it. In the meanwhile she would take it home and keep it safe.

She nodded decisively and scooped the book back of the ground.

"OK Mr Owl." she sighed.

"I'll take it home but if it belongs to someone I am giving it back."

**End Flashback**

Sarah laughed to herself. It really was strange that the book had quickly became her favourite. She had kept an eye out at the park and no one had reported it missing, but she had never seen the owl again.

**Hi, hope you like this little bit. I wanted to get in early on how Sarah ended up with the book.**

**Hope you like.**


	6. Merlin

**Don't own characters or the story**

**Chapter 6 – Merlin**

Beep, beep, beep.

Sarah rolled over in bed pushing the hair our of her face as she slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock. She groaned as she buried her head into her pillow and pulled the quilt over her head.

_Have to get up,have to walk Merlin._

Her sleepy brain began to speed up as she turned over and opened her eyes, wincing as the early morning light cut through her head.

It was a Sunday morning and Toby's crib was in her room and he was just starting to show signs of waking up.

Sarah swung herself from her bed and padded over to the crib and smiled down at her groggy brother who's eyes were beginning to flicker open.

"Morning sweetie." she whispered softly, tracing a finger across the babies forehead and down the side of his face. He opened his eyes his little face creasing in discomfort as he let out a whimper.

Leaning down Sarah gently took him form the crib and placed him on her hip, holding him close as his little arms went to wrap around her neck.

* * *

Jareth spun his crystal in his hand. The glass ball danced between, over and under his fingers. Up his arm, down his arm. His mind twitched to call an image of Sarah to the orb so he let it fall into his hand and the colours danced and swirled within its depths before settling to show Sarah fastening her little brother carefully into a coat.

He felt a smile play across his lips. Ever since Sarah had entered his life he found himself doing that a lot more than he could ever remember doing. He no longer needlessly abused the goblins or manipulated the Labyrinth making it more difficult for the runners – it didn't stop them from losing though.

He watched as Sarah stepped out the house, her little brother held firmly in her arms his chubby hands holding onto her long hair. She walked around the building to the garage. She opened the side door and stepped to the side as a large white and grey blob came bounding out into the light. A dog jumped excitedly around the girl and child. A grin spread across Sarah's face lighting up her eyes as she laughed heartily at the dogs antics.

He would be eternally grateful to his mother. For Sarah's companion had been her idea.

**Flashback**

Jareth and his mother watched as Sarah sat sobbing on her bed. Her small frame shaking violently with the force of her tears as she hugged her pillow tightly to her. Despite the fact that she was coming up eleven years old she looked the size of a child several years younger.

Another day of endless bullying and her father's constant criticisms had finally been to much for her to take, her gentle nature breaking down under the strain of it all.

She had reached for the little red volume as soon as she closed her bedroom door but it lay untouched next to her. The magic Jareth had laced within the pages giving her little to no comfort.

His mother quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye as her heart felt for the lonely little girl.

"She is such a loving child Jareth. It is not right that she be treated so." his mother said her voice low, almost like she feared being overheard by the weeping child.

"She has so much love to give and no one who accepts it from her or gives it to her in return."

So they had started to think.

It was very true what his mother said. Little Sarah was a very warm and loving child but she would soon begin to restrain her nature if she continued to be treated the way that she was. Neither of them wanted to see Sarah withdraw her emotions and become distant.

They sat in silence for some time in his mother's sitting room before she yelled,

"A dog."

Jarethsnapped his head around to look at her. She was once again bouncing with excitement, her face glowing. While Sarah brought more smiles to Jareth's face she made his mother younger and more excitable.

"Think about it sweetheart. Mortal children love dogs – puppies especially, and that is what she needs, something to cherish and love."

Jareth nodded his head, smiling at his mother's idea.

"How can we go about it?" he questioned.

"It is very different from when we had the book made for her."

His mother smiled at his last comment, no doubt remembering the the problems that he had had with talking the court historians into twisting the history of the Labyrinth into a fairytale like account fitting for a young girl.

"It is simple." she chimed laying out her plan of action.

They would find the dog in the mortal world and then with a bit of mind manipulation on Jareth's part the father would accept the new addition to his family with no problems.

So Jareth entrusted the search to his mother. Trusting her to find the perfect animal for Sarah.

Upon finding a perfect and healthy bouncy ball of white and grey fur they left the animal in a basket outside of Sarah's home. Peering into a crystal they waited for her father to get his paper.

After a few minutes the door finally opened to reveal Sarah's father who was still half asleep. He woke up fully when he spotted the whimpering box at his feet.

He lifted the note that they had pinned to the side of the basket.

The note simply read – _Delivered as requested_. But unknown to the human there was a spell weaved within those simple looking words and the man's memories began to reform in his mind, gaps being left and refilled. Instead of going straight home one night he went to the pet store. Instead of picking up a crate of beer he reached for packet of puppy food.

Jareth and his mother smiled as they watched the magic take hold of the man now moving through the house.

"Sarah" he yelled up the stairs and soon they could hear the sound of small feet padding across the floor and down the steps.

She was bright eyed and wide awake despite still being in her pyjamas and her ruffled appearance.

"Morning dad." she chirped, still lively despite her fathers lack of affection. But she no longer approached him for a hug his rejection having hurt her one to many times.

Her father gestured towards the basket that he had placed on the floor.

"That is for you." he told her sharply pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Jareth winced at the father's tone, it really was a shame that the laws forbid meddling with personalties.

Sarah approached the basket warily and fell to the floor next to it slowly lifting the lid.

Jareth's mother jumped for joy when she saw the smile of pure happiness that spread across the little girls face as she reached into the basket and carefully pulled out the fidgeting puppy. The little creature quickly showered her smiling face with sloppy licks.

"A puppy." she mumbled to herself shocked.

"Dad, you got me a puppy." she shrieked in excitement holding the animal close to her, her bright eyes dancing with happiness.

"It is your responsibility Sarah." her father explained, his time just as sharp as before, if a little preoccupied as he flicked open his paper. "It is up to you to walk it, feed it and clean up after it."

"I will dad, I will." she replied the happiest Jareth or his mother had ever seen her. Peering once more into the basket and spotting the envelope that so far had been overlooked she grabbed hold of it and holding the dog firmly she raced back to her room.

Plopping the puppy down on her bed she ripped open the envelope.

His mother ever the practical thinker had remembered to make sure that the she had the details of the animals health – something that was required apparently.

"Your a boy." she told the puppy as she put the letter on her table.

"What will I call you?" she asked the dog who just stared lovingly at her.

"I know." she said her voice high with excitement.

She walked over to her book case, filled with a whole variety of stories from Shakespeare to hard backed picture books of fairy tales. Closing her eyes she ran her hand across the books.

Her fingers finally came to rest upon the spine of a dog-eared and tattered paper back. Opening her eyes she pulled it form the shelf and looked at the front cover.

"The Sword and the Stone"

Opening the book at a random page and closing her eyes again she dramatically waved her finger in the air before letting it come to rest on the middle of a page. Throwing glances between the page and the puzzled dog she giggled and put the book down on her desk to join the letter.

Walking over to her bed she sat down and folded her legs under her, the puppy threw itself at her begging for affection that she willingly gave.

"Merlin." she mumbled into the dogs coat.

**End Flashback**

Sarah and the dog became inseparable and Jareth watched as Sarah blossomed at long last, as the loyal animal returned the love and affection she showered upon him ten fold. The dog even had a bed under her desk were he curled up every night. That is until her father re-married again. Marrying a woman just as vain and selfish in her own way as Sarah's mother had been.

As soon as the woman moved in she banished the 'beast' as she termed the dog to the garage forbidding Sarah to bring him into the house.

Jareth smiled wickedly to himself. The very same night that she had made that decision and Sarah lay sobbing alone in her room, the woman had received a very eventful visit from some of his goblins.

He laughed.

_Being King of the Goblins definitely has its perks. _

**I liked the idea of Merlin coming from Jareth and his mum so thought i'd add this bit in.**

**I am trying to get the wee details out the way before the action - i think this should be the last of that though, so not long till we get moving.**

**Am loving getting the reviews thank you so much :-)**


	7. Bedtime Stories

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7 - Bedtime Stories**

Jareth was really starting to get sick of this.

_I'm sure I'm wearing a hole in this hall._

He paced restlessly backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards.

_Nothing wrong Jareth, you have done nothing wrong, it will just be mother wanting to know how Sarah is._

He still couldn't get rid of the ingrained feeling of guilt that clung to him as soon as he received word that his parents wanted to see him. After years of only being wanted when he had done something wrong it was hard to get used to the idea that all they wanted to do was talk to him.

He walked into the room silently when a small fae woman told him to enter, approaching the far end of his mother's sitting room stopping when he saw his father sitting by his mothers side.

_This is different. _

Jareth continued walking seeing that his father sat holding his mothers hand, stroking it between his own as they spoke quietly together.

_Maybe I am in trouble._

He paused in front of them and bowed his head to them.

"Mother, father."

His mother smiled warmly, gesturing to a seat.

He sat down and flowed through the routine as his parents enquired after his health. He was shocked to see his father's normally grim expression crack a little.

"We needed to talk to you about something." his mother told him softly as she fidgeted with her hands, starring at her lap.

Jareth just sat further back in his chair and waited watching his parents throw nervous glances at each other.

Finally his father cleared his throat and moved forward perching on the edge of seat.

"Jareth have you formed an attachment to any of the ladies at court?"

Jareth coughed and sat up.

"Pardon father."

His father took in a deep breath and repeated the question. His usual unapproachable expression replaced with a worried frown.

_Form an attachment to the spoiled royals and ladies that fill the court. Who have never had to worry about a thing in their life. Not in this millennia. My Sarah has more value in her little finger than the whole lot of them put together._

"No father I have not." he answered sternly.

"But you have formed an attachment though Jareth?" his father questioned throwing glances at his mother.

Panic surged through his body.

_How do they know. I've been careful. I have never spoken of my feelings for her. I have even tried to stop looking in on her as much as I have._

In his thoughts she would always be his Sarah but he never addressed her as such when in his mothers presence. Had he?

Before Jareth knew what was happening his mother had thrown herself at him and was gripping his hands tightly a small smile on her face as she read his eyes, seeing the shock.

"I guessed Jareth." she told him quickly.

"Your eyes light up when you are talking about her and when you watch her your eyes fill with so much love_..._it was hard not to notice."

_Great so now I've been dragged here to be told that it is against every law in the book. I know it is wrong. She is a mortal, not just a mortal, but one that is already bound to me through magic. _

His thoughts raged out of control, his mind filling with reasons why his feelings for Sarah were wrong. Very Wrong!

"Jareth she is mortal."

His gaze was suddenly dragged to his father who was now standing behind his mother.

"Yes father."

_I know she's mortal, and even after I take her when she turn sixteen she will no doubt hate me. I would make her my queen, my wife..._

He let his thoughts trail of. It would never happen.

Faes just did not marry humans.

His mother stood and turned to his father.

"Tell him dear." she told him, holding his arms.

"You can have her Jareth."

His head shot up.

_What!_

"But there are conditions." his father trailed of looking at his mother who continued with the explanation.

"She is mortal Jareth so she must first be accepted by the court."

_Accepted by that bunch up acid tongued vultures, they'd rip her apart. _

Jareth wasn't full of himself in anyway but he knew well enough that though he was not interested in any of the available women they were all more than interested in him. They would not be happy about his choice.

"She must also run your Labyrinth."

Jareth felt his panic rise.

_She would never run the Labyrinth. She would never wish her brother away._

His mother knew what he was thinking.

She had seen herself how Sarah was with her younger sibling. She loved him dearly. She would never wish for the goblins to take him in a fit of rage like many did. She herself would love nothing more than to have the girl as a daughter but with what needed to be done she could not see it happening.

She breathed deeply, feeling her sons panic rising.

"She must also win the Labyrinth."

* * *

_And then, she could no longer stand the harsh treatment of her step-mother. So picking up the crying baby from his basket she held him high, her voice rising passionately as she screamed..._

"Sarah, Sarah we're going now."

Sarah pulled her eyes free from the pages of her book, untangling her mind from the words.

Rolling from her bed she placed the book face down, keeping her page safe, and walked down the stairs. The normal routine taking over up until the door shut behind her father and step-mother.

Once again nothing to do.

"A boring end to a boring day." she mumbled to herself walking into the kitchen and peering into the fridge and examining the shelves.

Salad, salad, salad, oh just plain lettuce, salad, natural yogurt. Sighing heavily she shut the door and glared around the kitchen.

_For goodness sake, the most interesting part of my day is making it home when I get of the bus._

**Flashback**

Sarah ran home from the bus stop as quickly as she could, her legs aching with the strain, the constant thumping of her pursuers feet hitting the pavement the only thing keeping her going. She had caught the glimpse of pity that the bus driver had thrown her as she dove through the doors as they spun open.

She continued down the street her heart pounding violently in her chest feeling a surge of hope when her house came into view. She raced along the street and onto the porch spinning around and opening the door, throwing it wide behind her.

She stood and took in some deep breaths as four teenagers stood opposite her, their faces twisted in annoyance as they fought to catch there breath.

She bowed deeply and gave them a cheeky grin, her success surging through her veins.

"And with that I bid you all a goodnight." she stated loudly, stepping back into the house and slamming the door.

**End Flashback**

Sarah doubled over laughing remembering the look of utter frustration that had covered the faces of the four facing her. It had been priceless.

_Everyday they think that they can catch me and every day they get left staring after me._

What they didn't realise was that every morning while they were still in bed she was running around the park with Merlin before school.

Straightening herself up she walked sedately back up to her room changing course when she heard her little brother start to cry.

Turning on the lights she walked over to the sobbing baby and picked him up gently in her arms and began to rock him gently his soft cries dyeing away to be replaced by gurgling breaths as he breathed round one of his fists. His other little hand fisting in her hair.

Sarah began to hum gently under her breath and watched as his eyes drooped shut and stayed that way. His grip loosening on her hair.

Smiling at her easy escape she placed her little brother back into the crib and tip toed quietly to the door reaching for the light switch.

Sarah cringed. As soon as the light went out the childish cries started up as he suddenly realized that he was no longer in someones arms.

Rushing back over to the crib Sarah had the baby back in her arms and quiet in seconds.

"Not in the mood to be put down tonight Toby?" she mumbled to the sleepy baby, his small head falling against her chest as his hand went back to tangle in her hair.

"OK, fair enough." she continued heading back to her room her brother secure in her arms.

She paced her room slowly, swaying her arms gently in an attempt to lull her brother to sleep.

Glancing at her bed she spotted the red binding if her book, still open at the page she had finished at.

"How about a story Toby?" she asked the baby moving towards the bed and lifting the book, rearranging her hold in his small body to hold the book and support him.

"This is my favourite book." she told him softly.

"An owl gave it to me." she whispered into his ear secretively, smiling when he let out a little giggle.

She began to read softly, her voice taking on a mysterious quality as she began to weave the story from were she had been interrupted.

"And then, she could no longer stand the harsh treatment of her step-mother. So picking up the crying baby from his basket she held him high, her voice rising passionately as she screamed,"I wish the goblins would take you away"

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN!**

**MWAHAHA yes I am evil. Talk about a cliff hanger hehe.**

**Hope you like this part. Put in the bit between Jareth and his parents just to clear up any doubts about where the story was going.**

**Put in Sarah's flashback with her running home because I like the idea of her being a bit cheeky and having guts.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews GREAT! :-) **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Not to confident about bits.**

**Thanks **


	8. The Labyrinth

**I don't own the characters or story**

**Chapter 8 - The Labyrinth**

Jareth had just sat feeling lost after his mothers announcement and shook his head in defeat.

He had lost Sarah before he had even had a chance to win her.

No mortal had ever ran the Labyrinth and won – that being the reason why the number of goblins increased every year, all of the children that had never returned home.

Even if the court did accept her which he doubted would happen, she would never wish her brother away and even if she did she would never find her way through the Labyrinth to the castle.

"Mother you have seen how she is with the child. She will never wish him away. She loves him."

Jareth sighed heavily and glanced at his mother who was nodding her head, agreeing with him while watching that she could say something else, anything to take the pain from her sons eyes.

He was lost in his thoughts, abandoning his dreams of Sarah and any possible life that they could have had together when he felt that familiar pull tugging at his mind. But it was different. Not strong and violent like usual, when children were wished away in a fit of rage. This was more like a soft nudge. There was no real desire behind this wish.

But, it was a wish none the less.

His parents looked at him, recognising the slight surge in power, magic crackled in the air around him as he fought the pulling sensation.

They exchanged glances, both knowing that he did not need to attend personally to every wisher but he needed to have something to distract him from his thoughts.

"Go Jareth." his mother told him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiling sadly.

He nodded at his parents, sighed wearily and with that he was gone, allowing the magic to carry him as he drifted through the air, his racing mind not recognising the familiar path that he was following.

He finally settled his body becoming solid once more and he looked around, confused.

He blinked, closing his eyes tightly and opening them again.

_Jareth, this is not Sarah's house. You are upset that is all this is._

He blinked again only to open his eyes and see the white painted wooden house that he had seen so many times through his crystals.

Sarah's home.

_She would never wish the child away. Why am I here?_

Then he heard it.

Cries coming from one of the upstairs rooms.

"Toby, Toby where are you?" Sarah cried.

He heard a slight shriek as the power went out. His goblins favourite trick.

Jareth felt the confusion slip away from him to be replaced by joy and happiness.

She had wished her brother away. She now had the opportunity to run the Labyrinth which he had no doubt she would do. He remembered the different sensation that had filled him when the wish was made. It was weak with no real foundation or strength to it.

_Yes, she will definitely run for the boy._

His mind froze, she had to win it also and what about the court?

_Cross that bridge when you get to it Jareth._

Smiling to himself he floated to the upper level of the house, allowing his magic to blow open the French windows of he room that Sarah was now in. They slammed open bouncing against the wall as the net curtains blew wildly about him as he settled in the room.

She was in front of him, not cowering or frightened looking, her arms covering her face only from the windows blasting open.

She lowered her arms and looked straight at him, her eyes holding only a slight fear which was far out weighed by worry and panic.

_She is beautiful._

"You're the Goblin King." her voice was tight as she stood bravely before him, not breaking down like so many had before her. He felt proud of her.

"You have taken Toby?" she asked shakily.

"You wished him away." he told her by way of explanation. He still felt puzzled about that, despite being overjoyed he wanted to know what had prompted her to make such a decision.

"But I..." she began only to stop herself. He could see her thinking and weighing something up in her own mind. She nodded her head.

* * *

_The Goblin King is in my house. The Goblin King has taken my brother and he is standing in front of me in my house._

Sarah tried to calm down her mind rushing through the ideas that filled it.

"You wished him away."

That was all he said. She had started to protest.

_I certainly did not wish my brother away._

Sarah stopped though and thought over her actions.

"_And then, she could no longer stand the harsh treatment of her step-mother. So picking up the crying baby from his basket she held him high, her voice rising passionately as she screamed,"I wish the goblins would take you away"..._

_Oh no!_

She wanted to scream and stamp anything to get her anger out. She hadn't meant to but she had said the words and a wish is a wish.

She took in a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man in front of her.

He was handsome. Shoulder length streaked blonde hair, tall, strong looking.

_He has nice eyes as well...No! Stop it Sarah he has taken your brother and all you can do is admire his looks. Stop it this minute, you have to get Toby back. He took your brother._

She stood up to her full height, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she approached the Goblin King stopping when she was directly in front of him.

Taking in a deep breath she opened her mouth.

"I will run your Labyrinth."

* * *

Jareth fought the urge to punch the air.

She was going to run the Labyrinth.

He stepped aside from the window and gestured her forward. There was no longer any sign of the garden below the window, or the glowing street light hanging above the pavement.

Now they were both looking over the Labyrinth. His kingdom. And right in the centre was his castle surrounded by the sprawling alleys and streets of the Goblin City.

They were now no longer in the house but on a hill overlooking the vast maze. A slight warm wind was blowing over the dry landscape.

Sarah moved forward awe covering her face as her eyes grew wider at what she was seeing.

"Is that the Labyrinth, and the castle...?" she trailed off and stopped moving.

A smile played on Jareth lips as he watched her reaction to his realm, he banished the smile as quickly as it had appeared.

He walked up behind her, almost touching her.

_Concentrate Jareth. Act the part. _

His hands twitched to touch her, but he settled on brushing his hands against the stray strands of hair hanging down her back as he leaned in to talk in her ear.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth or your little brother will be mine."

He summoned a clock and pointed at the twirling hand. The thirteen hour clock shimmered in the air before vanishing again as he let himself vanish also, concentrating on losing his body.

He watched her as she spun about trying to discover where he had disappeared to.

Jareth smiled as she sighed heavily and looked out over his Labyrinth and then she began running.

**Hey, this would have been up sooner but my mum stole the computer for 4 hours or something.**

**Hope you like it, please let me know what you think – I did get a wee bit stuck with this part so some bits may be a little disjointed (or not??)**

**Just out of curiosity would you like a in depth account of her journey through the Labyrinth or a skim over? (will be getting a detailed dance/bubble scene no matter what) :-)**

**Cheers **


	9. The Court

**Still own nothing**

**Chapter 9 - The Court**

_This is ridicules._

Jareth was standing before a bickering crowd of courtiers, ranging from the nobility to the rulers of neighbouring kingdoms. All talking and screaming about the same thing.

Sarah.

As soon as Sarah had began he immediately made his way back to his parents to set in motion the rest of the requirements that needed to be met. She was running the Labyrinth so now he needed to worry about the court.

So after all the summons had been met he stood before the fae court and told them of his desire to wed a mortal.

A deathly silence and followed his announcement as everyone in the crowd before him did nothing but breath their eyes focused directly on him. And then they all irrupted.

Horrified groans and cries came from a large number of the single women while the older ones shook there heads in disbelief and disapproval.

"A mortal!"

"Impossible"

"Madness"

Jareth shook his head and sat down.

_I knew it they will never accept her, she could run and win the Labyrinth a hundred times and they would still say she is nothing but a mortal. But they don't know her like I do. She is anything but a normal mortal._

"Silence." a roar ripped through the room and everyone spun to face their High king and queen seated upon their thrones at the top of the room.

Jareth's mother smiled in thanks but her eyes normally warm and friendly were developing a hardness that Jareth recognised as her quickly loosing her patience.

"You were all brought here for your assistance not to stand before your rulers acting like a gaggle of bickering children." she told them her voice stern and filled with iron.

Some of the assembled nobles had the decency to look ashamed while a voice rang out over the crowd.

"And just why did you summon us here, you must know what our answer will be. She is a mortal, she would never be one of us. We are of a higher people then mere humans." the speaker nearly spat out the last word and Jareth lurched forward ready to make it known to all present just what he thought of his opinion. A firm grip on his arm stopped him from moving into the crowd to find the hidden speaker.

He turned around to his father the anger burning in his eyes when he noticed the nodding heads in the crowd, agreeing with the statement.

"So you will judge this girl because she is human. You will not look any deeper than that." his mother asked the crowd, the majority nodding as they agreed with her conclusion.

Jareth fought the tide of anger that washed over them.

_How dare they. None of them know her, none of them have asked about her or what she is like or even what would draw me to a mortal. _

He twirled his hand summoning a crystal and began to spin it in his hand concentrating on the fluid movements and blocking out the arguments surrounding him. His fingers danced gracefully with the glass ball until he let it settle in the palm of his hand. The surrounding noise once again registering.

He was worried about Sarah. There were plenty of places within his Labyrinth were she could get seriously hurt. There was an unnumbered amount of oubliettes not to mention the great number of trap doors and Labyrinth dwellers.

His mind filled with images of the other runners who had came of the worse during their journey through his Labyrinth along with their reaction to the inhabitants. Most went running in the opposite direction as soon as they caught site of anything bigger than a fairy.

"Jareth." his mothers voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up from the empty crystal that he had been starring into.

His mother smiled warmly at him.

"Do you wish to say anything to the court?" she asked him softly, her heart tightened at seeing her sons pain.

Jareth once again took his place before the crowd and breathed deeply trying to think of something...anything to change their minds.

His eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him.

_Faes love their trial and tests so maybe..._

"Would setting her to some kind of test convince you of her worth?" he questioned his voice firm, after all he didn't need convincing.

Silence once again washed over the assembly as they turned to look at each other waiting for someone to speak.

"What kind of test do you have in mind Jareth?" someone finally asked, one of the neighbouring rulers, who's name he couldn't quiet remember.

_Maybe I should have made more of an effort to attend the parties, at least then I would know what their names are. Really good start Jareth._

"Whatever the court would decide upon." he answered knowing that they would not accept anything less.

Nods once again filled the room as they thought upon his suggestion.

"Jareth are you sure?" his mother whispered behind him her voice unsure.

"Yes mother." he replied turning to face her.

"They will not accept her unless they see her as we do. To do that they need to watch her, and they will have to if she is doing something that they have set."

His mother nodded her head slowly, seeing her son's reasoning but unsure as to the wisdom in the move. She knew how vindictive and spiteful the fae could be to those not their own.

"Place her in an illusion." someone yelled.

"A dream." screamed another.

"A memory enchantment." came another.

Jareth leaned against his mother's chair letting the nobles argue between themselves what they would have Sarah do.

He wasn't entirely sure if her had made the right decision.

_But at least it gives her some kind of chance. The worse thing that can happen is that they don't accept her which they were going to do any way._

His hand itched to peer into a crystal and make sure that she was well but he stopped himself.

_Not now Jareth._

The noise died down once again and someone stepped forward as the elected spokesman coughing and clearing his throat.

_I really need to learn names._

"The court has reached a decision" he said loudly, standing directly before the two thrones and Jareth between them.

"She will be placed under an enchantment, all memory will be hidden from her. She will attend a court ball under an illusion and it will be seen how she conducts herself."

_Why do I sense an 'but' coming._

"But..."

_There it is._

"...she must also find her way out again and regain her memories on her own."

**Hi, i know this is a bit short but i thought that i had better make it clear just why i am having the bubble scene in my story when it is in Jareth's best interest for her to finish the Labyrinth on time.**

**Hope you like :-)**


	10. Travelling the Labyrinth

**Don't own the story or the characters.**

**Chapter 10 - Travelling the Labyrinth**

Sarah had been wandering the Labyrinth for some time and she had learned quite a bit.

The first thing being that fairies did not do nice things like granting wishes. Instead they threw you spiteful glances before taking lumps out of your flesh with their razor sharp teeth. They actually reminded her of some of the girls at school. All sweet and nice on the outside, only to take you to pieces as soon as you weren't paying attention.

The second and most important thing being that things aren't always what they seem.

When Sarah had first entered the Labyrinth she had ran for what seemed like her thirteen hour limit down what to all appearances was just one long corridor.

_Labyrinth? There aren't any turns or anything. _

So she had ran and ran, surrounded by nothing but crumbling walls with dead tree limbs twisting up and under them.

Feeling frustrated she had stopped running and kicked the walls angrily, her mind still filled with images of the majestic Goblin King. There had been something familiar about him. Something safe and secure...

_Stop it! Just stop it Sarah. He took Toby. He is the bad guy._

She slumped onto the leaf littered ground and leaned heavily against the the same wall that moments earlier she had been kicking the life out of. Resting her head in her hands she wearily fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Sarh sighed heavily.

_How am I supposed to find the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth when there aren't even any ways to get into the Labyrinth._

She thought back to the view she had had of the maze before she had began to run just after the Goblin King had vanished.

There had definitely been twists and turns and corridors...and there had most definitely been a castle smack bang in the middle. It was huge, so why couldn't she find it now.

"'Ello." a small voice chirped from somewhere near her shoulder.

She spun her head, trying to fond the speaker, but all she could see was a worm. A very cute looking worm that was wearing a little red scarf around its neck and had a very friendly looking smile on its face. But still, it was a WORM.

"Did you just say hello?" she asked quietly.

_Yes Sarah you are finally losing it, dad is always saying that all those books of yours would rot your brain and now look were you are. You are in a fictional maze expecting a worm to answer you. You have lost it._

"No I said 'ello, but that's close enough." replied the worm.

Sarah watched as the worms lips moved along with the words and couldn't help but smile to herself. She had always wanted her stories to come to life and for some of the mythical creatures that filled her head to be real and now that she was in a position that it was true all she could think was that she was mad.

_Well Sarah, stop over analysing everything and just enjoy it all._

So she had sat and spoke with an inch long worm, she had even been invited in for a cup of tea and to meet his wife. Sarah had held back the urge to laugh at that point, not being able to see how five foot her could fit into a crack in the wall.

She had told him how she needed to solve the Labyrinth but couldn't find her way in. Then the little gentleman worm had directed her to the opposite side of the corridor telling her that it was the entrance. But it just looked like the rest of the wall, with ivy and weeds spouting from the cracks.

He told her to walk towards it, so she did and to her amazement there was an opening, the gap being cleverly concealed by an optical illusion.

And so she had finally entered the Labyrinth and finally there were directions to take other than straight on. She could even see the castle at points and could at one point here Toby crying over the distant.

Sarah weaved her way round the tall hedged that marked out the maze until she came up against a set of talking doors with heads on the bottom hanging upside down and heads on the tops who popped put and spoke to her and each other while she decided which one to go through.

She had chosen what to her logic had seemed the right door but maybe after all it was the wrong one as she fell through a trap door and found herself in tunnel being held by a collection of hands. Hands that talked when they joined together to make faces.

_Of course hands can talk, why not? Worms an talk, doors have heads, so of course hands can talk. _

They had held her suspended and asked her which way she wanted to go and after choosing down she had found herself in an oubliette.

Sarah had been terrified for the few seconds that she was there at the thought of being stuck forever in a pitch black hole with no one knowing where she was

She had heard movement and immediately rats and all kinds of things had sprung to her already over active imagination.

"Who's there?" she had asked trying to make her voice sound an awful lot more confident than she felt.

"Me." came a rough voice followed by a menacing cackle and a match fizzled in front of her throwing the once dark hole into light. It was pretty nice as far as holes go, the walls were glittering like crystal and it wasn't as small as she had thought it was in the dark.

"Oh it's you." standing before her was the gnome who had been guarding the entrance to the Labyrinth – Hoggle. His gnarled features reminded her of Grumpy out of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. For some reason though she couldn't see any of those characters going around with a bug zapper spraying fairies.

_I think Mr Disney could have done with spending a day here. I haven't seen one fluffy bunny since I came. And friendly singing birds are definitely a no-no. _

The gnome had been very sharp and stern with her when she had asked for the way in so she was a bit surprised when his voice took on a note of concern and he began to be nice, even helping her out of the oubliette and after accepting her bracelet from her as a bribe he had even agreed to help her as far as he could.

He had raised from the floor what looked like a slab of wood and had placed it against the wall. It was a door. Unlocking it he opened it wide to first reveal a storage closet – pots and pans came flying out of it before he managed to close it again. Placing the key in the other side he opened it again, this time a stream of light came pouring through the door. A corridor.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at this point. _Even my imagination isn't that good. _

They had gone through it and entered a tunnel and were surrounded by talking heads telling them that they were going the wrong way. Which didn't do much for Sarah's confidence but Hoggle had told her not to pay any attention and that they were false alarms.

They had cleared the talking heads when he had appeared.

The Goblin King.

Sarah's treacherous heart had began to leap in her chest when she saw him standing before them. A smile that she couldn't quite label spread across his face. His tall powerful frame seeming to fill the passage.

_What is it about him that is so familiar? _

After climbing out of the passages and getting back into the Labyrinth itself Hoggle had decided that he had gone far enough with her and had ran away when a roar and echoed from around the corner.

It had been then that she met Ludo who as far as she could tell must have been the base for the yeti and big foot legends with his large hairy body. He had been hanging upside down while Goblins nipped at him with staffs, until she had thrown stones at them, knocking their helmets and confusing them.

They had travelled a while together until they had ended up in a wooded part of the Labyrinth surrounded by trees and foliage, mist hanging in the air. Sarah had let go of his giant hand for only a moment and when she turned around again he had just vanished.

She had wandered around the eary woodland calling his name only to end up being surrounded by some fire coloured, skinny goblin looking creatures who danced about her crazily lifting their heads of their shoulders and rolling them about. They had found it very strange when her head did not do that when they gave it a good tug. Grabbing their heads of their shoulders she had thrown them in different directions and ran, trying to get away from them she had came up against a wall. A rope had dropped from the top and a familiar voice had told her to grab it.

Hoggle.

She had climbed to the top to see the gnome standing there and had been so happy to see him that she had thrown her arms around him and was just about to plant a kiss on his rough cheek when a trap door had opened below them sending them both sliding down a passage to land on something soft.

Ludo.

She had covered her face and nose trying to block the awe full smell that was suddenly everywhere. They were surrounded by a bubbling black lake. The bubbles bursting noisily and lazily as they rose to the surface.

The Bog of Eternal Stench.

Sarah really wanted to burst out laughing at this point, she had never heard a sillier name in her life, but the smell was so bad she couldn't draw a good enough breath to even giggle.

And so it was at this point that they had picked up Sir Didymus. The terrier looking animal was guarding the bridge at the exit to the bog and had all the characteristics of one of Sarah's knights from any one of her books. Despite being only two foot tall the little gentleman had more honour and courage in him than Sarah had seen in some of her six foot school companions.

So now all four of them were on their way to the goblin city, Sir Didymus leading the way.

"Ludo hungry." mumbled the yeti hanging his head low as he trudged after the little knight.

"I know Ludo I am to but we don't have much further to go now." she told him patting his arm comfortingly from behind.

"Sarah?" Hoggle questioned from behind her and she spun around to see him holding out his arm, something round gripped in his large hand.

"Take this." he mumbled placing the item in her hand.

A peach.

"Are you sure Hoggle? Wouldn't you like it?" she held it back out to him.

"No Sarah, you have it." he told her. There was something funny about his attitude. But she couldn't name the look.

She smiled in thanks and raised the piece of fruit to her lips, taking a bite...

**Hey, the next chapter will be the ball. I think this chapter is a bit of a let down but i'm not very good at recounting events that aren't of my own making. **

**I think that Hoggle is supposed to be a garden gnome or something like that since he doesn't actually seem to fit as a goblin - but not to sure.**

**Hope you like.**


	11. The Ball

**I don't own the the characters or the story.**

**Chapter 11 - The Ball**

Sarah stood feeling puzzled, a lingering taste of peach in her mouth.

_Where am I?_

She was surrounded by people all wearing masks and extravagant clothes. Necks and arms hung with jewellery.

_I don't belong here, do I? _

_I'm sure I was looking for something, but what?_

Images skimmed though her mind, close enough for her to catch a fleeting glance of but far enough away for her to remain confused and lost.

Laughter, music and chatter surrounded her. Couples skimmed past, dancing to some strange music, music that she was sure she had never heard before.

She moved forward and looked down as material skimmed her legs.

She was dressed in a shimmering silver-white gown that was brushing the floor as she walked. The long sleeves cam to a point and stopped at her knuckles. It fit her perfectly as though it was made just for her. She stroked the fine material carefully admiring the dress.

_Maybe I am supposed to be here. I seem to be dressed for it. _

She looked around at all the strange masks that surrounded her. Laughing faces hidden behind grotesque expressions.

She felt her own face and found it bare, nothing covering her features.

She continued walking, panic rising in her.

_Shouldn't I know someone?_

She skimmed the crowd trying to remember a face but the only thing that greeted her were frozen disguises, the faces motionless. None of the masks ever left the faces surrounding her, though some were not fixed in place but being held firmly. She recognised nothing.

Then, someone caught her eye.

A tall man who was also mask less was standing a solemn expression covering his features while gaiety surrounded him. Sarah stood and stared at the stranger as a feeling of calm washed away her panic.

_I think I know him. Don't I?_

* * *

Jareth watched as Sarah stood motionless her expression confused and lost, the memory spell working it's way through her mind. Fogging her memories and thoughts.

_She is beautiful. _

She began to wonder aimlessly around the room dodging couples and weaving between groups her simple gown standing out from the extravagant costumes and finery that filled the room. His mother had chosen well for her.

He watched as most of the court ladies stole glances at Sarah as she walked past them. Wanting to see the mortal girl who had snared the Goblin King. He watched as the women lowered their masks when she had her back to them. Their eyes raking her up and down as they cut her to shreds in their mind. Their eyes filled with scorn and hate as they mentally dug there nails into her.

_How dare they. They don't even know her and they are passing judgement. _

Jareth felt his anger boil his blood as he fought his every instinct. Every cell in his body straining to whisk Sarah away. Far away from all the cats that filled the court. But he held himself in check, knowing what must be done.

He followed Sarah closely, watching as her eyes darted about the crowd as though she was looking fro someone, her quick movement telling him that she was worried. Then her eyes were on him.

He met her gaze cautiously not knowing what he would see.

Her eyes were filled with confusion and panic but there was also a tinge of recognition. A frown appeared on her face and he watched her puzzle through things in her mind.

He hated being the cause of her confusion and he knew that she must be feeling frightened with her memories gone and no real substance to grasp hold of in her mind. But he saw the panic filter from her eyes and sighed in relief, thankful that she was calmer.

He allowed himself to vanish from her mortal vision, and saw the look of panic return as she peered quickly around the dancers trying to find him again.

A glow filled his chest at the thought that she was calmer because of him.

He could no longer keep his distance from her as she began to turn about in a panic in the middle of the dance floor, the dancers crowding in close to her.

So he approached her slowly and watched, awestruck as she calmed one more and let him take her into his arms.

Happiness and contentment filled him as he held her close.

* * *

_Safe. Safe and secure._

The thoughts filled Sarah's mind as the man before her held her closely to him and swayed her to the music as they whirled about the floor.

_Safe, secure and ...loved._

She looked into the eyes of the man and recognition tugged at her foggy mind, as she took in his tall frame and blonde-white hair.

The surrounding dancers disappeared from her vision as she focused all her attention on her partner and felt a curious flip in her stomach as he held her tighter to him, his hand enveloping her waste.

The thoughts continued to flit through her mind, shadows that vanished with no real substance as she reached for them.

She latched onto one.

One of this man standing behind her, speaking into her ear.

"_You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth or your little brother will be mine." _

The words echoed through her mind.

_I don't have a little brother. Do I?_

The thoughts continued to dart about her mind but she found it impossible to hold onto any of them, they slipped through her fingers like sand.

Ding...ding...ding...

Her mind froze when a clock began to strike the hour. She took her eyes from the man in front of her and raked the room with her eyes trying to find the clock as it continued to announce the hour.

She found it.

It was striking the twelfth hour and there were thirteen on it.

_Thirteen?_

Everything fell into place as her memories suddenly took on substance with in her mind, no longer floating, unattainable and untouchable, but heavy and real.

Reading Toby the book, the Goblin King, the Labyrinth, Ludo, Sir Didymus...Hoggle.

The images collided in her mind.

_I am standing in the arms of the Goblin King. The man who took my brother._

Anger bubbled in her as she fought her way free from his arms and through the crowd that had been pressing close to them. As soon as she was free from his grasp she felt cold and alone.

_Toby, Sarah. He took Toby. He is trying to distract you._

She tried to reason with herself as she ran, dodging between the party goers, but she still couldn't stop herself from feeling that she had left a part of herself behind.

She ran until she came up against a wall, a wall that curved around to join the ceiling, and she could see her own distorted reflection in it.

She needed out.

Picking up a flimsy chair from the table beside her she threw it at the wall before her.

Air filled the room, battering against her face and body as shrieks filled her ears from those behind her.

And then she began to fall.

**Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter.**

**This will be my last update for about three weeks as my exams =( start next week. I will update as soon as i can though.**

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback on this chapter would be great.**

**Thanks :-)**


	12. Power?

**I do not own the story or the character.**

**Chapter 12 - Power?**

A unexpected sadness consumed Jareth as he perched outside Sarah's bedroom window watching her celebrate her victory with her new found friends.

She had done it. This one little mortal had defeated his Labyrinth and had won over more than one of its dwellers by the looks of things. Hoggle despite his self serving nature had became quite attached to the girl even going as far as to refuse giving her the peach. Jareth had had to tell him the he was in the company of his future queen and only then did he go along with what was asked of him.

So why was he feeling this way? He should be thankful that now the path was clear for a future with her. She had passed the test that the court had dictated and she had ran the Labyrinth. She had shown that she could interact and live with the wide collection of creatures that lived within his kingdom.

"_You have no power over me."_

The words brushed at his mind mocking him, though he knew that he did have a hold on her. A bind forged years ago with magic that only grew stronger with each passing day. But the words that she had spoken so surely and confidently had cut deep all the same.

_There was no other way for her to get her brother back Jareth. She did not know what else to do. So stop feeling so sorry for yourself. _

Sighing deep within his owl body he flapped away from the window taking in the smiling happy face of Sarah one last time before he allowed his body to flow into the faerie realm. To the court.

He stood tall before his parent's twin thrones, his body shimmering into the view of those in the room. The slight buzz of conversation came to an abrupt halt.

He looked at his parents. His father sitting as straight faced and serious as ever while his mother sat with a smile on her face her eyes shining happily at her son.

"I trust the court is satisfied?" he announced, his voice ringing clearly about the silent room, everyone present hearing the iron that laced his words.

"She did well son." his father told him.

_I know she did and I knew she would. _Jareth growled in his head. _It was you and them that needed the proof, and now you have it. _

"She has proved that she can handle herself well and the court is satisfied with this." his mother announced steadily seeing her son's growing agitation and she smile reassuringly at him.

Jareth smiled in relief glad that he had finally been told the words that he had so desperately needed to hear. His smile turned to that of slight amusement when he heard a mixture of sobs coming from various female members of the audience.

* * *

Sarah rocked Toby gently. The party was over, the creatures from the Labyrinth were gone and her parents were home and fast asleep down the corridor.

She had got her brother back. He was safe home and in her arms. But she could not help but feel that something was missing. It was like there was a hole deep in her chest. Even as she had said the words to free her brother she had felt something tear inside as she saw the look of sadness deep in the Goblin King's eyes.

_What is wrong with me? He took Toby. He would have kept him and turned him into a Goblin if I hadn't won. Why am I feeling so sad about it? I shouldn't be._

Placing the sleeping baby gently into the cot she went to her window and stared into the night trying to put some kind of order to her thoughts.

_Why that dance? If he had wanted to distract me there were plenty of other things he could have done. Like...? I don't know but there must have been other problems he could have thrown in front of me. And why did I feel so safe when I was dancing with him?_

_Hellooo Sarah. Magic! How did everything else happen? Just think about it. He probably put some kind of love sick, soppy spell on you. _

She shook her head at that idea, it couldn't have been as simple as that. Even now a part of her was yearning to have him near her to be close and to feel safe and loved again...

And then there had been the instant friendship and acceptance that she had felt with her three companions. Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus. True, Hoggle had given her that peach that could have quite easily made her loose Toby but he had been sorry for it, well...slightly sorry. He had a gleam in his eyes the whole time that he was apologising that had told her that he knew something that she didn't.

She sighed heavily, her body catching up with what she had just been doing and her thoughts becoming even more muddled as her sleepy brain refused to focus.

Moving about her room like she was in a trance she got ready for bed, changing into her pyjamas and folding her clothes neatly before switching of her light and climbing into bed, burrowing deeply into her quilt.

She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball, hugging her legs tightly to her body, the last words that she had spoken to the Goblin King echoing through her mind.

"_You have no power over me."_

_Sarah you are a liar._

**Hi everyone. I am taking a wee break from my studying so this is earlier than i intended. **

**I know this is short but i found it a bit hard to get back into the swing of things so hopefully in a few chapters I'll get back into the swing of things. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	13. Changes and Plans

**I do not own anything :-(**

**Chapter 13 - Changes and Plans**

Sarah looked at the school work spread out before her on her bed.

Life had resumed its regular routine after her trip through the Labyrinth and if it wasn't for the regular visits of Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle she would have began to doubt that it ever happened. They had all remained true to their word coming to her whenever she needed them which had became more and more often during the passing weeks.

Her father and stepmother had decided to take a more active interest in Toby's life alienating her from her little brother when they decided to play at happy families until the weekend came and they went out for dinner. Then she was remembered.

They had all gone out to a friends house one night leaving Sarah alone for the first time since Toby had been born. She had been left with do much time on her hands in an empty house. And she had done the only thing she could. She had called for her friends to burst into tears when they shimmered to life in her bedroom.

Ludo had immediately fallen apart, not knowing what to do with the girl who had always appeared so strong and resilient, while Sir Didymus had immediately offered himself to slay her dragons. Hoggle had surprised her the most by coming up to where she was sitting on the floor beside her bed and patting her head, stroking her hair gently with his gnarled hands while she sobbed into his chest. He had soon pulled away to be replaced by Ludo who following his friends example had wrapped his large furry arms around her small shoulders and began patting her back as she hiccuped into his fur.

She had spilled her soul to them that night, crying about how she had got Toby back to have him stolen from her. She was glad that his parents were showing an interest finally but it wasn't fair. They couldn't expect her to look after him for all this time and them just take him away like that.

Hoggle had puzzled her when she had heard him muttering something about this being no way to treat a queen, but he shrugged it of when she asked him about it later that night.

After that night she resolved to pull herself together. After all she was Toby's sister. Not his mother. And though it hurt to see him drawing further away from her she accepted it and threw herself into her school work and books. Allowing herself to become lost even further in the written word.

She even read the Labyrinth, despite her personal experience within its pages she found comfort and a feeling of being at home. Safe. Secure. Wanted. Of course she knew that all these emotions were just in her head and that her imagination was getting a bit more crazy, but she didn't mind. Only when it cane to reading the description of the Goblin Kong did she flick the pages to the next part. A part of her mind begged her to read the pages that held the words describing the majestic ruler of the Labyrinth but she refused to give in. She had grown accustomed to the irritating butterflies that filled her stomach and caused her heart to skip a beat whenever she even thought about him. The last thing she needed was to make that image even firmer.

Sarah scoffed inwardly at this.

_Who am I kidding. Stupid girl. You'll have that picture of him stuck in your head forever whether you read the pages or not. _

But she still skipped them. Feeling a slight sense of achievement. Almost like she was getting her own back in some small way by refusing to put anything about him in her mind.

Of course her overall goal had been to avoid the book altogether and she had managed it. For a whole two hours.

She had came home and tucked it away securely in a drawer working on the principle 'out of sight out of mind'. But had it worked? No. As soon as the party had finished and she had finished feeling sorry for herself she had rushed to her cabinet and pulled out the book holding it close to her chest as she breathed steadily feeling slightly better for some reason.

So now here she was. Sitting on her bed. At seven o'clock at night while her father, stepmother and brother were out at some parent/baby bonding thing.

Swinging her leg from the bed she walked to the window and stared into the night, imagining for a moment that it was not the stars and moon that she could see but the dry yellow landscape of the Labyrinth spreading out into the distance. And when she tried really hard she could feel the Goblin King behind her whispering in her ear or feel his arms around her waist as he held her close dancing her around a glass bubble.

_Snap out of it Sarah._

She shook her head, angry at her own memories. She turned away from the window stopping suddenly when she felt eyes watching her.

_Don't be silly Sarah. You are going completely crazy._

She marched down the stairs to the kitchen trying to shake of the unnerving feeling of being watched.

_Maybe making something to eat will distract me. _

She pushed open the kitchen door and began to search the cupboards.

_Two days until you turn sixteen Sarah. And what a way to spend the night. _

* * *

_Two days. That is all. Two days. _

Jareth sat in the telephone pole his owl eyes fixed on the window that Sarah had just left.

He had watched mesmerized as she had walked to the window to look out into the night. Her eyes had held such longing when she had gazed out the window and he seen in amazement a wistful smile come to her features as she wrapped her arms around herself. The look in her eyes was so far away he doubted she even knew she was doing it.

He knew how the past weeks had been going for her and how hard she was taking her parents interest in her brother and it pained him not to be able to help her or interfere in some way.

He had told his mother of the problem and the pain that she was suffering and she had only shook her head sadly.

"_Nothing can be done Jareth." she had told him quietly. _

"_It may work out for the best son," she added smiling. _

"_After all she will feel it when you take her away and she will undoubtedly miss her life. If there is a distance already between herself and what holds her to the mortal world then she will not feel it so hard when she leaves."_

Jareth had to admit that there was definitely some wisdom in his mothers words. He knew that Sarah would indeed take leaving her little brother hard when he took her and agreed with his mother's reasoning but he hated to see her in pain and thinking that she was loosing the child who had meant everything to her.

He had made sure that he was kept up to date on how she was and not just through watching her himself but from the friends that she had made. Hoggle had proved himself to be a loyal friend to the young girl and Jareth was grateful of this, especially when he had seen the dwarf trying to comfort her. Doing what he himself could not. He had felt a twinge of jealousy when Sarah had so easily leaned into his shoulder sobbing her heart out but had soon composed himself, recognising the need that she had to be held.

So now arrangement had been completed for her moving to the court.

His mother had decided that it would be best that Sarah stay with her. Jareth had began to refuse the idea as soon as she had suggested it. Sarah was his. She would be living in the Goblin City.

"_Jareth you will have just taken her form her home. Believe me, I know Sarah is a very understanding and caring girl but she will not like you for a while. She may even hate you for what you will do."_

_Jareth had thought this through once again unable to fault his mother's reasoning and he felt fear begin to uncoil inside him at the thought of his Sarah hating him. But who could blame her if she did? He would be taking her from her life and placing her in a completely different one. But would she be able to forgive him? He didn't even want to think about any other possibility._

"_Another thing being that she would be an un-chaperoned young woman in the home of a bachelor." his mother had raised am eyebrow at this statement causing him to blush and then his anger to rise._

"_I would never take advantage of her." he had snarled pacing his mother's drawing room. _

"_How can you even think such a thing mother?" _

_His mother laughed heartily, the sound light and joyous while he stood before her fuming over her words. _

"_I am not concerned about your behaviour Jareth, I know that you would never hurt her. But the whole court is aware of the situation. You will go about the entire affair as though she was a princess from one of the neighbouring kingdoms. She will live here with me and your father. Allowing your father to get to know her better." she smiled at him that mischievous glint back in her eyes. _

"_And you to court her properly." _

Jareth still shuddered at the knowledge that she may never forgive him and quickly thought of something else, allowing himself to be filled with hope as he remembered her pouring over the pages of the little red book that he had given to her all those years ago. He had watched her become as spell bound by the words as she had the very first time that she had read it. She had confused him though when at certain passages she would gasp and quickly turn over several pages before taking up reading again.

But still...

Maybe there was hope after all.

**Woo hoo we reached 100 reviews and past *victory dance round room* :-)**

**Hope you like this i thought i would give you a wee time scale. There is two days until Sarah turns 16 duuundundunnnnn! What will happen?**

**This will be the last you will hear from me for about 5 days at the most as i have to start studying again (woop woop), for my last exam but i will be updating ASAP.**

**In the meantime can i ask a favour. Can we try and reach 130 in the reviews that would be cool. If not no biggy - but it would be nice :-). **

**Some suggestions for Jareth/Sarah moments would be good too if anyone has any ideas, most of mine a pretty rubbish. Enchanted flowers, magic rings, dancing? The aim being an aww factor :-). **

**Thanks and have a good week :-).**


	14. Magic

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Chapter 14 - Magic**

Jareth paced his parents throne, room his nervousness rising with each passing second.

His mother smiled in understanding while his father smiled in pure amusement, thinking that it would do his son good to get bothered and unsure about something for once in his life.

In exactly two hours and thirty six minutes Sarah would turn sixteen and by the laws of magic that bound them she would be his.

_Mine._

Even as he wore a path in the marble floor he savoured the thought. Finally after all the waiting she would be his.

And he would win her.

He agreed with his mother when she told him that Sarah may hate him. And she was right. Sarah was not the kind of girl to go meekly along with someone's plans for her. If she did not agree she would fight him all the way and the fact that she had been drifting away from her family even more would not extinguish that. For even though she was ignored by her father he knew that she still loved him and even held affection for her step-mother. But he would fight for her with everyhting that he had, even if it was against herself.

He had worked and waited to long to loose her now.

Jareth was more that aware that in her eyes he had a mark against him in the form of her little brother. According to Hoggle she still held her brothers kidnapping against him and she did not understand the use of the ball in 'distracting' her from her task.

Jareth sighed at the though of this.

If only she knew what the ball had really been for. Distractions had never been his way of playing the Labyrinth even when he had manipulated and spun the passages to his whim...before Sarah had came into his life. And as for her brother - of what use would another child be to him, just to become a goblin on the thirteenth chime of the clock. No. He had to make her realize that it had all been for her. Everything had been for her. And she would be his queen and his wife.

"Jareth?"

He spun his head up from studying the floor as it flew past his pacing feet and looked at his mother, a small smile on her face but her eyes told him that inside she was grinning crazily.

"Time will not go any faster despite how much you wish it to son." she told him softly and he sighed at the infuriating logic of the whole thing. Stepping forward he sat on one of the steps that led to the thrones. Leaning his elbows on his knees he held his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"It will be fine Jareth." his fathers voice came to him through his closed eyes.

During the time that he had became involved with the mortal ream through Sarah his father had became a lot more approachable and more like a father than a monarch. Treating his son like a son and not a fellow ruler.

To be truthful his father really enjoyed seeing his son fret a bit and care about someone other than himself. His son was a good ruler, but before Sarah had entered his life he had not been a very good person. The child had changed him before she had been born. His wife and himself and noticed the changes that had came over their son when the woman was far on with her pregnancy. Always looking into his crystals, a worried frown on his face on the few occasions that they saw him. And when he had defended his decision for making the bargain with the mother to begin with and then before the entire court he had to admit to himself that his son had been caught. And not by one of the many court butterflies the flitted about him like moths to a flame but by a young mortal. A small, weak mortal. Yes, it had been as his son stood before the court demanding their decision – it was then that he had became a man in his eyes.

Jareth thought over just what memory he would plant in the minds of those who knew her.

He had thought to just erase Sarah from their minds – as though she had never existed. But then he had thought of what her reaction would be to this. She would not like it and if she should ever find out it would upset her. So now he was thinking down another avenue.

He would plant a memory of some private school. Yes – that's what he would do. That way if she ever wanted to go to visit them (and to face facts she may want to) holidays and the like could always be used as the reason – a simple bit of memory juggling would make it easy.

He caught his breath as he felt the bond between them get stronger as the hour drew nearer. The magical threads becoming thicker and sturdier.

He heard a gasp from his parent and looked up to see them both pointing out into the room. He followed their fingers and eyes to see a ghostly image standing in the middle of the room.

The slight figure was dressed in mortal clothing - blue denim jeans and a cream coloured blouse. The person had their backs to them but the long brown hair falling down their back made Jareth's heart beat speed up.

"Sarah." he whispered the name hoarsely, thinking that he had finally lost his mind.

The ghost like creature on the floor spun around to reveal the shocked expression of Sarah, her eyes wide with shock as she reached out a fading hand towards the thrones.

Jareth sat in shock, watching the spectre before him.

"Jareth." she whispered, taking a step forward before she dropped her outstretched hand a stepped backwards shaking her head violently.

"No, no, no." she shook her head before spinning around and running. They all watched in amazement as her ghost like form ran straight through the wall.

He looked up his parent's in complete shock.

"What was that?" he asked, confusion thick in his voice as he gazed at his mother and father.

His parent exchanged glances, the confusion just as firmly set in their own eyes as it was in his.

"I think," whispered his mother slowly, "that the magic joining you is pulling her into our world."

* * *

Sarah walked home from school in a daze, silent and deep in thought.

_Why can't I get that man out of my mind? When I fall asleep he is in my mind. When I read, when I study he is always there. Why? He stole Toby, I shouldn't be always thinking about him. _

She decided that she would take Merlin for a walk and knowing that her parents were both still at work and Toby was still at day care she didn't really need to be at home for a while yet.

Unlocking the front door of her house she threw her school bag into the hall and grabbed the dog lead that was hanging from the back of the handle. Locking the door she headed straight to the garage and opened the door to be greeted by an excited Merlin.

She laughed for the first time that day as he began jumping around her, his large body bumping against her legs in a desperate search for some affection.

"Hello baby." she laughed kneeling on the floor and wrapping her arms around the boisterous animal.

Stroking him behind the ears she stood up swiftly and looked down at the panting dog and his wagging tail.

"Are. You." she watched in amusement as the dog stood up and began bouncing about once again, his tail wagging furiously. "Ready. For. A. Walk." she giggled heartily as he began to bark - the sound echoing around the silent street, and began trying to knock her legs away from the garage and in the direction of the park.

Before being nudged any further away from the door she quickly closed it, attached the lead to the collar that Merlin always wore and then started across the road.

After taking Merlin for a run around the park she felt a lot better. Her mind still dancing with images of the Goblin King but she didn't feel quite so bad or guilty about it.

She put Merlin back into the garage and fed him before heading back into the house.

Making her way to the kitchen her stomach growling noisely. She went to open the fridge when a note on one of the counters caught her eye.

_Sarah,_

_We were invited over to a friend of your mothers and we have taken Toby with us. We don't know when we will be back but it shouldn't be late._

_Dad_

_Short and sweet as always. _

She stuffed the note into one of the many kitchen drawers to join the ever growing collection of identical notes.

"Happy birthday to me..." she sighed heavily and abandoning the idea of getting something to eat decided to go to her room.

Walking into the hall she gasped when instead of the staircase she saw a ghostly outline of tall doors. She glanced at the floor and instead of her eyes being greeted by the brown, well worn carpet there was what looked like marble under her feet.

"Sarah."

It couldn't be. She hadn't heard that voice in weeks. She was finally losing her mind.

Sarah spun around to face the voice and her mind froze when her eyes came to rest on two fading thrones and in-between them the king of the goblins.

Before she knew what she was doing she reached out a hand towards the man who had been consuming her thoughts for weeks. She couldn't believe it. He was there, in front of her. His eyes mirrored her own – filled with shock and amazement.

"No, no, no." _What am I doing. Pull yourself together you little idiot. _

She walked backwards, shaking her head furiously, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind.

_He's the bad guy/ Stop thinking this way. You are seeing things._

Sarah did the only thing that she could. She turned and she ran.

A part of her mind registered in amazement, the ghostlike room shimmering into nothing as she ran through the hall and up the stairs , feeling a slight tingling as she went through a translucent wall that belonged to the ghost room.

_I am losing my mind. _

**Woohoo all my exams are OVER! Yippee!!!!! Woohooo!!!!**

**Ok, so moving on. **

**Hope you like this chapter i thought i had better clear up Jareth's relationship with his father and also highlight the bond that he has with Sarah. **

**Let me know what you think (sorry if i am taking to long to get to the action)**

**:-)**


	15. The Bargain Fulfilled

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 15 - The Bargain Fulfilled**

Sarah drifted through the palace corridors – exploring.

This place was amazing, filled with rooms by the dozen, passages and corridors. There was even a huge library almost four times the size of her house back home.

Home.

Thinking of her family and her old life was becoming a lot easier an in truth, if she had to choose between the life she was living now and the life that she had left behind she would choose this magical land every time. Never in her life had she felt so an home – a part of something. The king and queen were wonderful treating her like a daughter.

She had noticed the king smiling in amusement whenever she showed joy or amazement at one of the many wonders, while the queen would laugh and giggle like a teenager whenever she was left alone with her. She had never in her life enjoyed the kind of mother-daughter bond that many of her class mates seemed to share with their parents, so it all came as a bit of a surprise to her to be treated as a living, breathing Barbie.

And then there was Jareth.

It had turned out that she was not losing her mind the night when she had seen the image of him in her home. It had been magic.

What kind of magic she had no idea but magic all the same.

After running up to her room as quickly as she could and closing the door with a slam she had sat on her bed breathing heavily, trying to regain some self control and composure.

Flash-Back

_I am. I am losing my mind. I am seeing him in my house. And what was with the wall in front of me. Maybe I should ask dad for tomorrow of school. Tell him I'm not feeling very well and just sleep. Yes that's what it is. Hallucinations brought on by lack of sleep._

Sarah nodded her head decisively and swung her legs up onto her bed, slouching back onto the pillows and sighing heavily.

Closing her eyes she tried to slow her breathing and get some rest, but all that greeted her closed eyes was pictures of the Labyrinth and its ruler.

She groaned in annoyance and stomped to the bathroom, splashing her face angrily with cold water.

"Some way to spend your birthday Sarah. Home alone and seeing people that aren't even there."

Heading at a more sedate pace back to her bedroom she thought over the scene she had just witnesses.

The Goblin King had been sitting on some steps and behind him had been two thrones both of which had been occupied. A very serious looking older man and a pretty, white haired woman. She had never seen them before.

_Can you hallucinate about people you have never seen before?_

Sarah thought over her options as she opened her bedroom door, rubbing her eyes when the air around her seemed to glitter and pulse.

She heard her feet clicking on the floor and looked down to once again see marble in the place of carpets, the slight heel on her shoes making the noise.

_Great. One minute I'm seeing things and the next I'm hearing them. _

She gasped when a wall suddenly shimmered into existence where the middle of her bedroom should have been.

She took an involuntary step back and gasped before remembering the earlier wall.

_I managed to walk straight through that one. _

Sarah took a determined step forward and reached for the shining wall, prepared to feel her hand go straight through it. Nothing happened. Her hand met solid wall.

Her eyes darted about the room. What she could see of her bed was vanishing and being replaced by free standing candelabra. She followed the height of the wall to see that it was no longer the nine foot high bedroom wall but so high that she had to tip her head back to see to the top.

Gasping she stepped back in fright, spinning around and running from her room. All around her her home was shimmering into nothing and being replaced by shinning cream and gold walls, magnificent windows and heavy drapes. Doors as tall as her house.

Doors?

She was facing a more solid version of the doors that she had seen earlier. So behind her there should be the thrones and...him.

She swallowed noisily and slowly turned as she watched what was left of her home vanish.

Her heart beating violently in her chest she slammed her eyelids down and tried to gather the courage to open them again as she pivoted on her feet.

Breathing deeply and then emptying her lungs she opened her eyes to see the thrones and HIM.

Sarah thought that she had reacted pretty calmly to the whole ordeal. Considering that she was scared out of her mind and very, very angry.

She walked warily up to the Goblin King her steps echoing loudly about the silent room, her breath coming rapidly.

"As far as I am aware I haven't read any books out loud, or wished away any babies..." her voice faltered at this point coming out as a high pitched squeak, clearing her throat she felt the colour drain from her face as she stood directly in front of the King of the Goblins and looking straight at him.

"So why am I here?" she finished lamely, but desperate to hang onto some of her dignity she dared not say anything else.

She watched the Goblin King carefully. He was studying her deeply, his eyes taking in everything and she tried not to blush.

_Why isn't he talking to me?_

Sarah's mind quickly went over all the times that she had spoken to him during her run of the Labyrinth. All those times he had been anything but silent.

His face was now cool and hard giving the impression of an unbreakable will and calculating mind but his eyes gave him away. Sarah saw a hint of fear dancing deep within them.

But fear of what? Of her?

It had been as she had stood before the silent ruler puzzling over his reaction to her appearance that she had noticed movement behind him. Shifting her eyes from his face she had looked to see the man and woman that she had seen earlier. They were standing up and moving towards them.

"OK Sarah,"she began to mumble to herself shaking her head wildly and rubbing her eyes. "You are obviously seeing things again. Snap out of it girl."

She lowered her hands only to see what she had seen seconds before. Only the two behind Jareth had smiles plastered to their faces now.

_Great way to make a first impression Sarah. Now they probably think that you are insane. Which you are - but they don't need to know that. _

Sarah decided then and there that she liked them both. They had kind, wise faces. And though their skin was not wrinkled or old looking they gave the impression of being ancient.

"Welcome Sarah Williams" greeted the man.

"Welcome to the land of the fae my dear." smiled the woman, her voice calm and rich.

_Well at least some people haven't lost the ability to talk._

She stole a glance at the silent Jareth and bit back a groan.

_He's just as good looking as I remember him to be. I wonder if I would feel as safe in his arms as I did that night when we – No, Sarah. What is it with you? _

"We are pleased to welcome you here as our guest." continued the woman smiling warmly, her eyes dancing with life.

_Wait...guest. What guest? I'm no ones guest and I think I would remember getting an invitation._

Sarah's gaze darted between the three people standing before her and for the first time the fright that had filled her began to melt away to be replaced with panic. She had a feeling that she was being left out of something and that everyone but her knew what it was.

"What do you mean? Why am I here?" her voice came out strained and hoarse as she willed her panic not to show. A battle that she was losing rapidly.

"My dear," the woman started towards her and Sarah took a step backwards, her instincts screaming at her to get out of the room. "you are now sixteen..."

Sarah nodded at the statement. But how did the woman before her know that? And what did that have to do with anything.

"Due to a promise made before you were born you now belong here. You no longer belong in the mortal word." the woman was speaking gently and slowly, as though she was weighing up her words before they came out of her mouth.

_Promise?_

"What promise?" Sarah asked slowly, trying to remain calm as she processed what she was being told.

_And what does it have to do with the King of the Goblins?_

All three exchanged glances before the man, taking hold of the woman's hand answered her question.

"Your birth mother, when she was several years older than yourself wished for the goblins to take away her baby brother. To save herself from running the Labyrinth and from the results of her own selfishness she made a bargain with the King of the Goblins." the man's eyes filled with something close to pity as he looked at her.

_I'm not going to like this am I?_

"Basically my dear. She promised you for her brother."

End of Flashback

Sarah slumped against the wall in one of the many empty rooms that filled the palace and leaned her head against the wall. A deep blush stained her cheek as she remembered all to clearly her reaction to what the High King had told her.

She had thrown herself at Jareth pounding her fists against his chest in a show of anger that she hadn't experienced since she was small.

The tears had began to fall down her cheeks as all the anger, frustration and loneliness that she had felt through the years and held back came pouring out of her.

She had screamed at him, blaming him for everything that she could think of. For every hug that she was denied, for every show of affection that had passed her by and he had stood there the whole time allowing her to insult him.

Sarah had collapsed at his feet, sobs raking her body. Even while she yelled and screamed at him she knew that it was not the truth but she could not stop the flow of words that came flooding from her lips.

She had only began to quieten when she felt a familiar presence. The woman was sitting on the floor beside her and wrapping her arms around Sarah she had drawn her to her. Sarah had continued to sob as the strange and yet somehow familiar woman had rocked her to and fro, stroking the hair from her face and crooning nonsense in her ear in an attempt to calm her down.

Eventually she had stopped her crying to find that both Jareth and the other man had vanished. They were no longer lying on the hard marble floor of the throne room but on a large double bed, hung with blue curtains.

She had apologised sleepily for her actions, her throat raw with sobbing. The older woman just smiled in understanding and kissed her forehead.

Sarah had found herself under the covers and fast asleep before she could blink.

After that first night she had accepted her situation with only a few more questions to ask the older couple.

She had been given free reign of the palace and told to explore. And that she had. Only showing up for meals she had worked her way around the entire palace loosing herself for two days in the massive library.

Trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

She felt horrible after the way that she had went after Jareth, hitting him and screaming at him and the guilt and embarrassment tended to fill her entire mind if she thought about it to long.

She needed to put things right.

And her introductory ball would be the perfect opportunity.

**Hi again.**

**So i was on a bit of a roll and wrote this before i lost my train of thought completely. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Jareth's side of the stroy will be next up.**

**:-)**


	16. Speechless

**I do not own anything :(**

**Chapter 16 - Speechless**

Jareth gazed into the depths of a crystal as he called on his powers, allowing the clear sphere to float before him.

He wanted to call up an image of Sarah but held back, the scene from a few days before playing relentlessly through his mind.

Jareth and his parents had watched as the ghostlike image of Sarah had appeared once again before them, running through the vanishing hallways of her home, as their world became a firmer fixture of hers.

He had seen the frightened look in her eyes when she had turned to face him and began towards him.

Flash Back

Jareth's breath caught in his throat as Sarah walked slowly towards him.

_What can I do? Mother was right, she will hate me. _

Lost for words - his thoughts spinning out of control - Jareth stood silent placing the unreachable 'Goblin King expression' on his face though he longed to draw her into his arms and hold her to him.

"As far as I am aware I haven't read any books out loud, or wished away any babies..." her voice rang clear around the silent room and Jareth was proud of her for the effort she was obviously making to keep her courage intact though her voice cracked with each word.

_I knew it. She hates me. She only thinks I want her here because of her brother. _

Sarah finished moving and stood in front of him, bravely facing him, her eyes never leaving his face.

Jareth tried to gather his thoughts, tried to think of something to say to the mortal girl standing defiantly before him.

"So why am I here?"

_Well...Your mother was a very selfish woman even when she was your age and to save herself the hassle of running the Labyrinth she promised me you. Yeah that one will do the job._

Jareth just stood and stared at her but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he just drank in the sight of her, standing in his parents' home.

She was finally his.

_No not yet._

_But she will be._

Jareth heard his parents move behind him but still couldn't find it in himself to react in any way when Sarah began to shake her and mumble about seeing things.

_Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. _

He mentally shook his head, smiling to himself, though on the outside he remained cool and indifferent, his thought process and voice box still refused to form any kind of connection.

Jareth listened as his parents greeted Sarah, welcoming her to their world, feeling an even greater fool when her eyes came to rest on him one more time.

Sarah then asked the all important question once again.

"Why am I here?"

_Oh no!_

Jareth heard his parents explain to Sarah why she was now in their world. His father explained about her mother and the bargain that she had made.

He had seen the expression on Sarah's face shift from shock to amazement to sadness to fury.

Before he knew what to do Sarah had thrown her tiny body at him and was beating at hid chest with her small hands. Sobs were ripping through her body as she fought for breath and screamed angry words at him.

He heard his mother and father take a step forward to stop her.

"No, leave her." he growled, reaching to take her wrists with his hands.

He knew that it was the anger and upset of her life up until that one moment that was causing her to scream and rage at him but every word cut deep.

As soon as his hands closed around her wrists she slid to the floor and he released her as she crumpled at his feet. He went to take her in his arms but his mother was there before him and he watched as they both vanished, his mother holding Sarah close to her.

Jareth had never felt so helpless in his life.

He continued to stare at the empty floor where moments before the girl he loved more than anything had been sobbing her heart out. And he had done nothing to stop it.

Jareth tensed when he felt his father hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Do not worry son, it will all come together in the end." his father's understanding voice filtered into his spinning mind as guilt and uselessness filled him.

"I did not know what to tael her..." he mumbled turning to face his father.

"I have though about how I would tell her constantly for almost a year and yet when she was standing in front of me I couldn't bring myself to say anything."

End Flash Back

Jareth moaned at his own idiocy.

He had been so stupid.

When Sarah had needed explanations and reassurance he had remained silent.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot. You will be lucky if she ever wants to talk to you, even when she gets used to the idea. _

Abandoning his thoughts of the past he gave into temptation and called up an image of Sarah.

Deep in the centre of the crystal he could see Sarah floating through the many corridors of his parent's home. She had been doing the same thing for days. Going into every room and ever passage.

He had watched her smile of admiration and amazement when she had discovered his parents' vast library. The shelves as high as the ceiling with balconies and ladders to reach the upper stories.

Gone where the unflattering mortal clothing that she had arrived in. Now she was dressed in a floor length gown that though simpler than what many of the court ladies wore on a regular basis, was more extravagant than anything she had worn before apart from at the dance. The rich green colour made her skin glow and her eyes shine. He had seen her trip several times on the first say as she got used to the cumbersome fabric and many layers.

She seemed to look better in the fae clothes that she now wore than in any of the mortal clothes he had seen her in throughout the years.

Her delicate build highlighted by the flowing skirts and form fitting bodice.

He shook his head willing the image to vanish from the crystal.

His parents had arranged a ball for her to be properly introduced to the court as their ward.

Perhaps he would be able to dance with her once again. After all in a ball room full of strangers she would not want to create a scene.

Jareth smiled to himself as his plan began to form.

**Hi, hope you like. **

**I know it is a bit short but the ball chapter will be longer i promise. **

**In case anyone is wondering about the dialogue that Sarah didn't notice it is because she was to busy crying :)**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think.**

**:-)**


	17. An Unenchanted Ball

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 17 - An Unenchanted Ball**

_There is no way on earth I can pull this of._

Sarah glared at her reflection in the tall, antique looking, free-standing mirror that filled a corner of her large room. She looked...looked... Ah! She didn't know how she looked but she looked so different from what she normally looked like. She felt silly. OK well maybe not silly but strange. Yes. Very strange.

She pulled at the neckline of her gown trying to make it a bit higher but only succeeded in nearly tearing the delicate lace material. Sure she had worn something like this **that **night but in her defence she hadn't really been herself.

Yeah that was it.

If she had been herself she would have never danced with Jareth and she most definitely wouldn't have gone all gooey eyed and squishy in his arms like she did.

Or would she?

No of course she wouldn't have. She would have approached the situation in a sensible manner and ran.

She continued to tug uncomfortably at her dress.

She had been wearing some pretty fancy dresses since she had began her stay with the goblin king's parents but none of them could even be compared to the one that she was now wearing.

Sarah found herself being thankful that she had perfected the art of walking in the ridiculously long, floor touching, tent like dresses that she had been wearing for the past few weeks. If she hadn't tonight would be the gateway to a whole new level of mortification. Well...nothing would ever reach level of embarrassment she felt when she allowed herself to dwell on her behaviour the last time she had seen Jareth. When she had screamed at him...and hit him.

Even now she could feel her face heat up and she could see her ears turning a bright red colour in the mirror.

"Stupid Jareth," she mumbled to herself moving from tugging her neckline to tugging the skirt itself.

"Stupid dress." she grumbled again.

_Wait a minute. Since when do I talk about **him **as Jareth. He's the Goblin King Sarah. The. Goblin. King. King of the Labyrinth, whatever. He sure isn't Jareth...though Jareth is a really nice name. Its strong and – Stop it._

The cream coloured gown really was beautiful though. It was gorgeous and it was as though it had been sewn onto her. It wasn't baggy and free flowing like many of her clothes at home but hugged her figure. The heels on her feet made her an inch higher than her meagre 5 feet. They also seemed to make the dress flow easier from her waist to the floor, making it swish with every step.

It still felt weird.

She hadn't really been seen by anyone in her new form of dress. Well, apart from Jareth's parents and the servants. But none of them really counted. She liked them. They weren't strangers any more.

From what she could remember of her dream/dance after she had eaten that stupid peach all of the other dancers had made her feel very small – almost like she was a fish in a bowl and they were all itching to tap the glass. It had unnerved her.

But then she had spotted Jareth in the crowd and everything seemed to be better somehow. She had felt protected. Nothing could hurt her or touch her or-

_OK end that train if thought Sarah. Now!_

But she did have to admit that she liked him, he did make her feel safe. And she didn't know why. She hardly even knew the man. But even when she had been hitting him and screaming at him deep at the back of her mind she had felt secure and wanted. Not something she had felt very often at home, even the night when she had been taken she had not felt wanted. She hadn't even been needed that night to look after Toby.

A knock on the solid wooden door of her bedroom dragged her from her thoughts and stopped her hands from tugging on her dress.

"Sarah dear, are you ready?" came the soft and cheerful voice of Jareth's mother as she opened the door and peeked her head thought the gap a bright smile on her face.

Sarah spun around and smiled in return at the woman that she was quickly beginning to view as her own mother.

"Yes I'm ready. Come on in." Sarah turned back to the mirror and busied her hands by fusing with the material of her dress. Tugging and straightening. Anything to keep her hands busy.

"You look beautiful my dear." the other woman told her coming up behind her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Sarah gave a wobbly sigh and turned from the mirror to face the other woman. She looked magnificent making Sarah feel very dowdy.

"I'm nervous." she mumbled looking at her feet feeling like a little girl caught dressing in her mother's clothes.

The high queen reached out and placed a hand under the girls chin, tipping her face up.

"My dear, you look fabulous. I will be there as will my husband, you won't be alone, so there is no need for you to feel nervous."

Sarah calmed at the woman's words and breathed deeply smiling brightly.

_No point in worrying about what can't be changed Sarah. Besides you may be able to apologise to Jareth. No, King Jareth. No, King of the Goblins. Ahhhh. Him. _

Nodding her head decidedly she glided towards the door - the dress making her feel as though she was floating.

Sarah opened the door and stepped out into the hall waiting for the queen to join her so she did not hear the other woman mumble to herself.

"Jareth may find himself with some competition."

* * *

Jareth felt as though he was in heaven. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams but this time she was under no enchantment and she was smiling shyly up at him.

He had arrived by the front door this time along with all the others that had been invited to the palace for the introduction of the High King and Queen's ward. He hadn't really appreciated the hypocrisy of it since all of those in attendance had been present that night Sarah had been trapped within one of his crystals but it could not be helped or changed.

He had spoken to his mother and father on several occasions since Sarah had began living with them and what he had been told had given him some reason to hope.

They had told him that she was settling in well (which he could tell from his crystal anyway) but also that she was feeling guilty. Guilty. It had confused him immensely until his mother had explained it to him.

Flashback

Jareth stood once again in his mother's private sitting room. He had been pacing restlessly since he had arrived. He knew that Sarah was no where near the room he was in or indeed the palace since his father was giving her a tour of the surrounding countryside but he did not want to risk her seeing him. He could not take any more rejection from her.

His mother's words had quickly put a stop to his walking.

"She likes you Jareth."

_What? I am definitely hearing things._

Noting the shocked look on her son's face she smiled.

"No dear, she really does like you trust me." she assured him.

Jareth refusing to accept his mothers word and leave it at that had questioned her.

"How do you know this mother? Has she said anything to you? Anything about me?" he asked hopefully knowing full well that Sarah was not the type to speak about her feelings openly to anyone let alone someone she hardly knew.

His mother had given him a sheepish smile at this point and began to look around the room. Looking at anything but him.

Jareth sighed and moved to the seat in front if his mother and sat down.

"Mother?"

She snapped her gaze back to him.

"Oh all right maybe not in so many words but I am sure she has some kind of feelings for you." she rushed.

Jareth nodded his head deciding that humouring his mother would be better than trying to change the subject.

"Oh don't nod your head at me like that Jareth. Just listen. She feels horrible about the way that she acted the night that she came here. And she has been asking about you." she added.

Jareth's curiosity was caught at this point and he leaned forward in his chair. Sarah had been asking about him.

His mother smiled warmly and chuckled at his reaction.

"Yes. I thought that would get your attention."

End Flashback

When Jareth had arrived the throne room had been buzzing with activity the many side doors to the various corridors and rooms joined to the throne room were wide open. The guests were huddled in groups speaking, laughing and gulping at the various drinks that were being offered on silver trays by the army of servants that his mother employed for such occasions.

He had surveyed the room with a detached air that he had perfected through the years. All the woman present had been part of Sarah's enchantment and therefore knew that his heart was taken and yet they still threw him their coy, flirtatious looks, hiding their faces with their decorative fans until only their eyes were showing – trying to appear mysterious.

Jareth had laughed humourlessly to himself. Their glances may work with little effort upon the mortals whom they seduced regularly but he was fae - ancient and he saw them all for what they were.

They viewed him and the rest of the unmarried rulers as prizes to be won and displayed. He had never given them the satisfaction of catching him before Sarah entered his life and now he most definitely would not. He would do nothing that would lead Sarah to doubt him or turn from him. Especially now that there was hope for him.

He had seen his mother speaking to her guests with Sarah dressed like a vision standing close to her side.

He remembered how she had been the night that they had danced together. Even in her dream like state she had shied away from the crowd that had pressed in on her taking refuge in his arms when he had went to her.

He wondered at his mother's motives when she approached him, Sarah trailing diligently by her side a nervous look on her beautiful face as they grew nearer to him.

_Just what are you doing mother?_

His mother came to a stop before him her eyes twinkling as she held back a smile that he knew she was desperately wanting to show.

"Jareth I am glad that you could make it my dear." she took his hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He raised am eyebrow but went along with whatever plan she was working to.

"Thank you for the invitation, I would not have missed it for the world." he bowed slightly at the waist and stole a quick glance at Sarah.

She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. She was staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the room. He knew that she did not know what to do and he felt sorry for her. He wanted to take her in his arms.

"May I introduce my ward Jareth," smiled his mother moving aside slightly and taking hold of Sarah's hands that had been twisting the fine material of her gown.

So that was how she was going to play it. All proper and correct.

"Sarah my dear, may I introduce Jareth, ruler of the Labyrinth. Jareth this is my ward Sarah Williams." Jareth recognised the strain in his mother's voice. She was wanting to laugh or giggle but was valiantly holding it back. He threw her a quick frown while Sarah dropped him a pretty curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you sir." she mumbled still staring at the floor.

His mother winked at him and tugged Sarah a little nearer as the musicians began to play a soft waltz and the guests moved nearer to the walls leaving a dance space in the centre of the room.

"Perhaps Jareth you would be so kind as to open the ball by accompanying Sarah in the waltz." she was losing the battle and the smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Sarah's eyes darted from the floor to his mother and then to him. Panic filled her gaze. Panic and something else. Desire? Did she want to dance with him. Had his mother been right after all. Did she like him?

So he had followed his mothers direction and accepted. True he had had his own plan to get Sarah to dance with him but having his mother on his side would be better for him.

Taking Sarah's hand from his mother he had hooked it through his arm and led her to the floor. Holding her close, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist he had began to dance with her.

And so here he was dancing with the girl he loved and not knowing what to say to her. He was lost for words when Sarah's soft unsure voice filled his ears. He looked down at her.

"I...I would like to apologise for the way I acted the last time I saw you . For the way..." she took a deep breath. "For the way I attacked you. I am sorry." she finished lifting her gaze from where she had been focusing on the buttons of his coat to look into his eyes.

Jareth's heart missed a beat as he looked into her eyes. His mother had been correct in what she had told him. He wanted to swing Sarah about in his joy but knew that while being highly inappropriate in the situation, they were also not yet close enough for him to take such liberties.

"I do not blame you for your reaction Sarah." he told her gently, twirling her effortlessly around the floor and past the other dancers avoiding any collisions expertly.

"You...you don't?" she mumbled her voice shocked.

He smiled down at her.

"Of course I don't. You had just been taken from your home Sarah. I had expected all kinds of reactions and how you did act was the least volatile of all the ones my imagination had conjured up."

Jareth was amazed and pleased when he saw a small smile flit across her lips and her eyes took on a playful glint.

"Really...What was the worst reaction you had thought of?" she asked her voice light and playful.

He leaned in close to her ear and heard her breath stutter.

_Mother was right._

"You don't want to know." he whispered into her ear before drawing back and gazing down at her.

She was blushing and slightly flustered and she nearly tripped over her gown.

"That bad was it." she mumbled clearing her throat and regaining her composure.

Jareth wanted to laugh for joy so badly as he observed her reaction to him.

They danced in silence until the music gently came to an end.

They slowly stepped away from each other and Jareth bowed while Sarah curtsied. Hooking her arm back through his own he escorted her back to his beaming mother.

"You both dance so perfectly together." she smiled.

Jareth released Sarah's arm and she resumed her spot by his mother side her face still glowing with a healthy pink tint.

"Perhaps you would like to visit us more often Jareth and the two of you can get to know each other better." she announced.

Jareth smiled at his mother and looked to Sarah. He did not want to force hi company on her though she did give the impression that his company was not entirely unwanted.

"If Miss Sarah has no objection."

Sarah looked at him and Jareth once again lost himself in her eyes. She smiled slowly.

"I have no objections at all."

**Hi, sorry this has taken so long to put up. My muse abandoned me for a little while. But i think it is back. Hope you like.**

**Please, pretty pretty please let me know what you think. **

**:-)**


	18. Visiting and Buckets

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 18 - Visiting and Buckets**

Jareth smiled to himself as he walked the corridors of his home, the occasional goblin scuttling past him.

Things had really changed since the ball that his mother had given. At first he had thought that he was hearing things when Sarah had agreed to him visiting so they could become better acquainted – not that there was anything about her that he did not know.

He had not danced with her again that night and she had chosen to dance with no one but his father, though many of the men present were tripping over each other and themselves in order to try and secure a dance with her. He had needed to hold himself back from taking each if them aside and reminding them that by their laws she was as good as engaged to him and that they had no right to dance attendance upon her. He had restrained himself however and watched as Sarah carefully and gently refused there invitations to dance. He had seen her blush intensely at the more flowery compliments that came her way but he was proud of her when she held her own.

He had caught the many spiteful glances that the women present threw in her direction and found himself being thankful that looks could not kill. Well at least within the palace they could not. He noticed that even some of the married women were doing their fair bit of gossiping, their words filled with hate and acid. But he knew what drove their resentment. They did not like the idea of a mortal gaining access to their realm.

He had seen though that a few of the older woman were making themselves known to Sarah. Their wizened faces showing nothing but kindness and concern and by the looks of thing Sarah had been warming to their company also.

A few days after the ball he had received word from his mother to pay a visit and so he had wasted no time in doing so.

And so it had began.

He arrived at his parents home to be greeted by his mother and a shy Sarah. His mother had mouthed some silent encouragement to him before she had discreetly left them alone.

Sarah had looked beautiful, standing before him in a light coloured day gown her hair gathered loosely in a bun behind her head.

He had felt a need to break the silence not wanting to give her a chance to think about his presence and to maybe even change her mind and send him packing.

"Do you have anything you wish to ask me Sarah?" he asked her softly knowing from his mother that Sarah's favourite past time when with either her or his father was to ask them questions. She soaked up the information and never seemed to tire of hearing the answers no matter how mundane they appeared to everyone else.

Sarah had looked at him a small smile on her face as she moved a little nearer to him her shining eyes filed with curiosity.

"What was growing up here like?" she asked him sounding excited.

_Not exactly what I had been expecting but it was a start. _

And so it had gone on this way every day for over two weeks. Everyday he would visit for a few hours and everyday she would have a new question to pose to him. He manner becoming more at ease and more playful with him as she became used to his presence.

How big is the Labyrinth?

Do you like ruling the Labyrinth?

What made you become King of the Goblins?

But then her questions became more varied and started to take in his favourite foods, mortal writers and seasons.

Jareth could never remember talking so much and just when he thought her curiosity had run dry she would begin again.

Of course eventually her questions had stopped and they began speaking about anything and everything.

He tried to draw her out and find out how she was enjoying living with his parents. He found out that she genuinely cared for his parents and was enjoying her new life, but he also saw the way her eyes would dim and her lips would droop when she spoke about her home. He quickly found out that she missed her brother and her dog. Jareth felt a stab of regret when she mentioned her faithful companion. In all the rush of getting Sarah he had forgotten all about the animal and he decided to do something about it as soon as he could.

Her manner towards him gradually changed during their time together until she no longer went along meekly with any suggestion that he may make but actually began to contradict him and argue with him all the while her eyes would dance with merriment.

At times like these his heart would skip a beat and breathing would suddenly become very difficult. She was beginning to accept him and view him as a friend. She had even began to use his name.

They had both fallen into a comfortable unwritten understanding and then of course he had to go and ruin it.

Flashback

Jareth stole glances at Sarah as she stood opposite him leaning against one of the huge book cases in the library.

They had been exploring the many volumes together for the last few visits that he had made and she was standing with a huge volume gripped firmly in her hands, her dress smeared with dust from the neglected shelves.

He had enjoyed their time together here more than any of his other visits when they had staid in the throne room or dining area. Sarah would lose herself in the pages of the ancient books flicking through them and studying the intricate pictures with wonder. When she would find something she deemed worth sharing she would reach towards him with one hand keeping the other firmly under the spine of whatever book she was reading. He would watch her wave her hand around and wait with keen anticipation for it to collide with him. Sometimes she would get his arm and using a gentle grip she would pull him towards her – her eyes still fixed firmly on the page in front of her. Other times she would get his chest and then she would slide her hand to the left or the right and grip his coat using that to pull him to her. It was that form of dragging that he looked forward to the most.

Of course these visits tended to be spent in silence as though making up for the chatter that had filled his visits before hand.

Sarah though always appeared more light hearted and happy with each of his visits and though he tried to maintain a distance between them so as not to spill his feelings he felt himself quickly falling under her innocent spell. With every word and every look he lost himself more and more.

On this one particular day she had given him a beaming smile when her stomach had grumbled and announced that it was time for lunch.

They had both made their way down the steps from the upper story of the library and had headed to the dining room.

Jareth did not know how it happened only that it did.

One minute he had been walking with Sarah at his side while he tried to sneak a glance at her with out her knowing and the next he was on his back looking at the decorative ceiling above him with water soaking through his back and trousers.

_What happened?_

The sound of giggling stopped him from wondering any more and he turned his head to the side to see Sarah holding her sides tightly while she leaned against the wall, giggling hysterically.

"Oh Jareth..." she giggled gasping for breath only to burst into another fit of laughter. "I'm sorry it isn't funny but you look...you on the...the bucket was..." she fell apart again and tears began to fall from her eyes.

He looked away from her trying to hold back his own smile at seeing her so happy - even if it was at his expense. He glanced down the corridor and saw a now empty bucket spinning lazily on its side, water was spilt all along the floor and he had a feeling that he was currently laying in more than a fair bit of it.

He heard a slight gasp and a shocked servant came into his line of vision. The woman looked to Sarah while she gripped the mop she was carrying so tightly her knuckles showed white.

"Miss Sarah I am sorry..." she trailed of when Sarah began to wave her arms around.

"It is nothing Mary," she gasped still giggling a bit.

"His highness just had a little accident that is all." her last words came out as squeak as Jareth began to get to his feet the spilt water dripping from the back of his clothing.

He nodded his head at the cowering woman and apologised for making more work for her all the while still wondering how he managed to walk into a full bucket of water and not realize what he was doing until he was flat on his back.

He advanced toward Sarah who had once again managed to gain some control but she still had a huge smile plastered across her face.

He approached her slowly keeping his face straight feigning anger and annoyance.

"Oh come on Jareth lighten up." she smiled still highly amused by the whole incident.

"_Lighten up."_

Secretly Jareth was pleased with her behaviour and happiness but he still kept his face blank.

"Lighten up?" he whispered menacingly still walking towards her.

She looked at him carefully.

"Jareth...?" she whispered the smile shrinking only to grow again and he knew that she had seen the glint in his own eyes.

She dashed around him and ran.

He followed her quickly allowing himself to laugh now as she raced ahead of him gripping her skirt firmly away from her feet.

She glanced behind her and he heard her shriek when she realized how close he was.

At one point he thought that they ran by his parents but he wasn't too sure. He was lost in his own happiness.

They raced through the corridors and Sarah suddenly turned to duck into a room. He followed her hitting against the door just before she shut it.

He heard another shriek mixed with wild giggles and felt the door give as she gave up trying to shut it. He pushed it open and saw her dash around a large bed as though expecting it to give her some kind of protection. She was still smiling and laughing breathlessly and he knew that there was a matching grin on his own face.

"Now my dear, what was that you were saying about me needing to 'lighten up'?" he asked her.

She shook her head innocently her eyes wide with merriment.

"Nothing...nothing at all. In fact you are the most laid back person I know." she answered him between giggles.

"Correct." he replied darting around to her side of the bed.

She let out a little scream and scrambled for the bed trying to get herself over it and out the door but she only managed to end up in a heap in the centre of the large bed as her legs got tangled in her skirt.

Jareth grabbed hold of the opportunity fate had granted him and dived onto the bed also, grabbing Sarah's waist when she continued to try and get to the opposite side and away from him.

He ran his fingers down her sides tickling her for all he was worth. She squirmed and laughed under him, tears once again coming to her eyes. He only stopped when she needed to breath.

He held her still, hovering over her, he smiled happily while she continued to giggle. He could feel her every breath against his chest and she looked beautiful. Her hair was now loose about her shoulders from where it had fallen from its pins during their struggle.

"Yip," she giggled. "Whoever told you that you need to lighten up must be out of their mind."

He looked down at her and felt himself falling into her eyes. He felt is smile faulter as his mind realed.

He leant forwards, his eyes never leaving her and just before he could touch his lips to hers someone clearing their throat had dragged him from his trance.

He looked up from Sarah to find his mother standing in the doorway a disapproving look on her face while her eyes danced.

End Flashback

Jareth growled to himself as the memory played through his mind.

What had he been thinking?

They had both scrambled from the bed, Sarah blushing rosily as she no doubt realised what he had been about to do. She had rushed from the room as soon as she could and he had not seen her since, thinking that giving her some time alone would be for the best. But he missed her. He had came to rely on his daily visits to her.

But surely Sarah would not want to see him now.

**I was on a roll so I thought that I had better write this before I lost my train of thought.**

**Thank you to Team Guy of Gisbourne for the inspiration for this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think. To fast? To slow?**

**Thanks:-)**


	19. Lonely

**I do not own anyything**

**Chapter 19 - Lonely**

Sarah drifted through the corridors of the huge castle feeling lonely and empty. Her steps echoed on the marble flooring as she dragged her feet holding her heavy gown from the ground without even needing to think about it any more. Her mind clouded with thought.

Jareth had been no where near in days and she missed him terribly.

She had enjoyed the hours that they had spent together. He had told her everything she had wanted to know about living in this magical place and ruling the Labyrinth. He had became a person to her during their talks and she had found herself looking forward eagerly to his daily visits. She had quickly fallen into the habit of calling him by his name and had nearly died of embarrassment when she had first slipped up. But he had granted her permission so she had smiled happily and agreed – no longer feeling guilty about calling him so in her mind.

Sarah headed back towards her own room, so lost in her thoughts that she did not even see the many servants that walked past her smiling and curtsying respectively to her – as was expected of them when in the presence of the ward of the high king and queen.

She opened her bedroom door slowly and walked in to find a cheerful fire crackling in the fireplace and clean sheets on her bed, the room smelling fresh and feeling cosy.

The bed.

She felt her cheeks burn and saw her ears turning the familiar red colour when she glanced in the mirror.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Sarah. You are so stupid! _

She began pacing her bedroom, trying her best to avoid looking towards the freshly made bed but it was like a magnet drawing her gaze no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

_The_ bed.

She remembered only to well and clearly the feeling of having Jareth above her and leaning in...to kiss her?

No surely he hadn't been going to kiss her?

It was true that they had became friends during his visits. And it was even more true that she still felt a pull towards him for lack of a better word to describe it. In fact Sarah was sure that if she ever tried to run from him she would find herself heading straight for him.

But why on earth would he try and kiss her?

Why would he want to?

_Not that it wouldn't have been nice. No stop it it is that kind of thinking that gets you into trouble. _

She gave up and flopped down onto the bed and sighed heavily as her head hit the pillow. She smiled as she imagined the look of horror on the queens face if she saw what she had just done. She had spent the first week trying to teach Sarah how to act. And slumping down onto a bed was going against everything.

She shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind but only found herself focusing on the one thing that she had already spent far to much time thinking about.

She had felt so happy as she had darted through the palaces shining corridors with Jareth in hot pursuit.

He had looked so funny sprawled on the floor, surrounded by soap water the most shocked and confused expression on his face that he had looked almost comical. She couldn't help but laugh. He had just walked straight into the bucket sending it and himself flying. The bucket down the hall and himself into the air and then to the floor. It had been hilarious to see the composed and controlled Goblin King air born.

She had had no idea at all what Jareth had planned to do when he had approached her with a gleam in his eyes that she recognised all to well from her days spent with his mother. Something had told her to run. So she had. Sarah had never felt so free and happy in her life though she was being chased by a very damp and laughing Goblin King.

She had ran towards the one room that she was sure of finding – having no idea what she was going to do when she got there. Her bedroom.

Something has told her that he was planning some kind of mischief for when he caught her so she had tried to spring across the bed when he had darted to her side. She had never expected him to grab her the way that he had. And for the second before he had began tickling her she had felt a thrill run through her.

She had laughed so hard when he had started tickling her and all the while she had been thinking that this was a side of him that she had never seen despite the weeks that he had now been visiting.

Even now she could feel his breath on her face and his arms at either side of her as he supported himself – hovering above her. His body and arms had created a cage around her.

Sarah's breath hitched as she remembered him leaning forward, his lips getting closer to her own. She had been unable to do anything but lay there while her heart and picked up a beat. Her eyes had fluttered shut and she had waited for his lips to touch her own – her first kiss. And it had never happened.

She felt her blush deepen as the image of Jareth's mother standing in her bedroom doorway sprung to her mind.

It had been mortifying.

She had raced from the room as soon as she could without being completely rude.

She had wanted him to kiss her.

She wanted that to be the reason why he had been so close.

Her face felt as though it would turn to ash. She was on fire with her embarrassment.

Yes if she was completely honest with herself at that very moment with Jareth above her she had wanted him to kiss her with every fibre of her being.

Somehow during the past couple of weeks she had fallen in love.

It all seemed to fall into place and her eyes shot open.

But how could she have? This was the man that had stolen her brother and in effect her life. Dragging her to his world. A world of luxury and magic. A world and life far different from the one she had know for the sixteen years of her life.

And yet she had fallen in love with him. HIM. The Goblin King.

She had always felt so safe with him despite her many attempts to deny it. Even when he had stood before her that first night when Toby had been taken from her and told her of his terms for her little brother return she had still felt secure deep in her mind. And when he had left her loneliness had crashed in on her.

And then on the two occasions when she had danced with him, she had felt as though she was wrapped in a cocoon surrounded by warmth and safety.

But surely despite all this he was still basically the bad guy. In all the stories the person that took children was the bad guy. It was an indisputable fact.

The child catcher. The witch in Hansel and Gretel. All of them BAD. All of them the stuff of fairy tales. The villains.

But then she could not really compare him to those characters. They were wicked through and through – if the stories were anything to go by. And to be honest he only took what was not wanted if you though about it properly. The children he took were offered to him in a way, for wasn't he called upon to take them. No. He was no bad guy. Only doing his duty.

Yes he only took what was offered to him.

Just like he had taken her.

Sarah could not help but feel a slight pang still whenever she thought of what her birth mother had done. Promising her to the Goblin King before she was even born and for what? To save herself.

It would seem she had never been wanted. Even as a thought. Even as a future prospect.

She felt a single tear escape from her now swimming eyes before she could check it and she curled into herself on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest.

She had never been one to feel sorry for her self. Just accepting that life was the way it was and there was no way of changing it, but now she just thought about how unfair it all was.

Her mother, her father, her step-mother. None of them had wanted her.

When Toby was born she had clung to him. Not wanting him to feel the neglect and hurt that had haunted her and then during her last few weeks at home a distance had been created between them as her father and step-mother had pushed her more and more out of his life. It had gotten to the point that if she was lucky she was left with him for an hour or two a week.

She had felt more love and acceptance during her weeks in her new surroundings than she had felt her whole life back home and there was no way that she was going to ruin it by letting those she had drawn close know about her feelings for a certain Goblin King.

**Hi. So he loves her and she loves him yipee =)**

**Hope you like. I know it's a bit short but i didn't want it running into the next chapter which (if it works the way it should) should be longer.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Wee note:its been 2 months today since i started this woop woop. =) - Qn - am I getting better, worse or staying the same?**

**:)**


	20. Nothing Happened

**Annnddd...I still own nothing :)**

**Chapter 20 - Nothing Happened**

This was bad so very, very bad. This was away up there with that time that she had accidentally used one of her step mother's best blouses as a diaper for Toby – how was she supposed to know when all the blouses looked the same to her. But anyway this was way worse than that. She couldn't even think of a fair enough comparison.

This was huge.

This...this was the Mount Everest of all bad things.

She was in love with him and she was basically living with his parents. She was sure that it went against some kind of unwritten rule. In fact it was probably written down somewhere which made it so much worse. And even if it wasn't she was sure there was definitely a law somewhere about mortals and fae. There always is. She couldn't really think of any examples of the top of her head at that moment but she knew it wasn't done.

The queen had managed to get out her that she was missing Jareth's visits – she still did not know how as she had sworn to herself that she would take that bit of information to the grave with her but Jareth's mother was so easy to talk to she had found the words coming from her mouth before she could stop herself.

No amount of self kicking had been enough to get over that.

And then as if that wasn't bad enough his mother had been the one to walk in on them in a rather compromising situation.

Hmm compromising. Sarah couldn't help but smile a little at this. She had never thought she was the type to me compromised. If they had been caught in Jane Austen's time they would probably be married by now.

_Come to think of it that isn't a totally nasty idea. _

Sarah violently shook her head trying to dislodge the thought.

_No Sarah. You like him...well...OK, against all reason you fell in love with him but it is a one way deal. So stop fantasising about a white wedding. Because he does not love you. Besides you are a teenager. You are entitled to have a crush. Phh who am I kidding...Ahh if he ever comes back I am forgetting any of it ever happened. I will just act normally._

She slumped down onto her bed and studied the decorative ceiling above her head, trying to count the number of elegant golden swirls in an attempt to occupy herself and drag her thought away from one Goblin King.

It wasn't working.

"Ahh," she shrieked swinging her legs free of the bed and standing up straight and ignoring the dizziness that filled her head at the speed in which she had stood she strode over to her dressing table and plopped onto the stool.

She studied her reflection in the beautifully ornate table mirror. She could still see the bed behind her so she focused more on her own face.

Mousy hair, OK eyes, nice nose, clear complexion...Pretty but nothing special. She could see nothing to attract a normal boy back home (and apparently nothing had anyway) never mind a Goblin King. She shook her head and leaning forward she propped her head onto her bent arms.

_I'm a lost cause. How could I have been so stupid...I wish he would come come. I miss him... _

This really was bad.

* * *

Jareth could no longer hold back the urge to smile and allowed his lips to curve in joy as he walked to his mother's sitting room. He had seen Sarah again and things were back to the way that they had been before he had messed up. Indeed, it was as though she had not even notices his slip up and for that little laps in perception he was glad. He could not help but regret the hours in her company that he had missed due to his own stupidity when he had stayed away but that could not be helped now. He would just have to make up for it somehow.

_You were a damned fool Jareth._

Despite his constant reasoning with himself he still could not stop himself from growling at his stupidity. He should have known that in her innocence she would not have known what was going through his mind as he had hovered above her desperate to place his lips on her own.

His mother had contacted him and told him that Sarah was turning into a mere shadow of what she had been when in his company and Jareth had taken heart, deciding to face his fear and if she sent him away then so be it. But she was obviously missing him and he knew that he was missing her.

As soon as he had arrived at his parents home he had sought out his mother after being told she was in the library. He strode through the empty corridors and entered the huge room silently only to find his mother already speaking to someone.

"...I do miss his company ma'am." came Sarah's voice and he stopped moving immediately and strained his ears to listen. He knew that this was not the behaviour of a gentlemen - to listen in to a ladies conversation, but then he had never really boasted of being a gentlemen so he brushed of his feeling of guilt and concentrated hard not wanting to miss one word that was spoken.

_Besides, she is mine. It is my responsibility to know if anything is wrong, _he reasoned with himself.

"Well my dear he should be visiting again shortly," his mothers warm voice replied and he could just see her in his mind reaching out an arm and wrapping it around the young girls shoulders.

_They are talking about me. Me. Me. She misses me. Sarah does miss me. Me. _He sang in his mind wanting to run to the pair and announce his presence but he held himself back knowing full well that it would earn him a 'look' from his mother. A look for just interrupting a conversation in a very uncalled for and unannounced way and another for obviously having listened into the conversation to begin with. Not exactly the kind of impression he was heading for. And it would no doubt embarrass Sarah also.

He walked back to the door as silently as he had walked in and went back into the hall closing the door softly behind him. He straightened out his clothing and tried to wipe the smile from his face.

While he was pulling at his tie he remembered the time one of the courtiers children had spilled a vile of potion onto himself a few years ago – he had thought it was some kind of sweet, which you would if you had been in the kitchen and not to court's wizard's room. It had been nothing dangerous but had been a mood spell. Whenever he was sad a darkness surrounded him but when he was happy he would glow. Jareth winced when he thought of how the child had nearly blinded everyone when his mother had given him a present. Jareth was glad he was under the influence of no such spell because no amount of self control would be enough to hide his joy.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. Tapping lightly on the library door he walked in making his presence know.

"Mother," he called softly looking around in what he hoped was a confused manner trying to fool the rooms occupants should they find him before he 'found' them.

"Ah Jareth. Welcome." his mother walked towards him dragging a very reluctant Sarah by the hand.

They stopped before him and Jareth drank in the sight of the girl he loved. He really had missed her during the time he had spent away.

Bending low at the waist he bowed quickly while Sarah dipped him a fast and pretty curtsy.

"I trust you are both well," he continued to look at Sarah who was fidgeting with her hands, smoothing out the material of her dress.

"Yes Jareth and I hope everything is all right in Goblin City," his mother's eyes held that familiar glimmer and he had a feeling that she knew he had been listening earlier.

He nodded his head in reply. At least something good had come out of his having time away from Sarah. He had managed to take care of business, which had mainly been teaching his goblins some manners in preparation for Sarah's arrival. He had also had the castle cleaned as well as the city itself. But there was only so much that could be done, after all, a goblin is a goblin. He had also been able to find Sarah's dog and bring it back to the Labyrinth with him. Now he only needed the opportunity to give him back to her. When he had been at her home he had checked up on her family and had found the baby at the centre of a very happy family – a place his Sarah had never had. He had watched through the years as Sarah had remained on the outskirts of her family. Her room was exactly as it had been all those weeks ago. Working on a suggestion from his mother he had planted the memory of a private school within her parent's minds to allow Sarah to return and visit them should she wish. When he had taken the dog he made them think an equally believable story.

So now the goblins had something different to play with and chase other than the chickens – Jareth still did not know just how the mortal poultry had managed to end up in the Labyrinth to begin with. The dogs presence had cheered the palace staff up no end as he had had the chickens removed during the cleaning process.

"Yes everything is fine," he answered her smiling in remembrance.

"Indeed," his mother smiled coyly at him. He knew that she was more than aware of the changes that he was having made and he was finding her knowing looks annoying.

"Well, I shall leave you both alone. It has been sometime since you managed to come to us Jareth and I am sure that you both have some catching up to do," and with that his mother glided out the room smiling and waving at them both as she walked out the door – pointedly ignoring Sarah's pleading glances that Jareth was more than aware of.

He smiled at her trying to go for reassuring and trustworthy while all he wanted to do was hold her to him and apologise for being away from her for to long. Not really an acceptable course of action.

He moved towards her slowly until there was not even a foot separating them and he looked down into her eyes.

"How have you been Sarah?"

He had asked her that question several hours ago and they had quickly picked up where they had left of. They had spoken about the various things that they had been up to during their time apart and he had told her some of the changes that he had been making in the castle. All the while he could not stop thinking about the almost kiss, his eyes focusing in her lips far to many times during their talk.

He had sent her to her room only minutes before when she had began to yawn. He could see her fighting the need to sleep and he found her adorable as she sat listening to him – her eyes growing heavier with each passing second.

So now he was going to see his mother and everything was well in the world.

Sarah still wanted to see him and was acting as though nothing strange had happened, as if he had not even stopped coming to see her and tomorrow he would bring her Merlin.

**So here is chapter 20. Hope you like. Things will speed up after this if anybody is getting fed up with the time it is taking :)**

**You know me I loooovve to know what you think so feel free to press the button and tell me.**

**Thanks**

**:-)**


	21. Young and In Love

**I still own nothing. I did ask nicely but they seemed to have a problem with the idea :-) hmm can't imagine why ;-) **

**Chapter 21 – Young and In Love**

Sarah could not help but laugh as Merlin barged towards her and circled her legs, wagging his tail crazily. It was the second day of having him back with her and if she had not already fallen in love with the Goblin King she would have definitely done so when he had brought Merlin to her.

Quickly going over to her mirror she dragged a brush through her hair and straightened the collar of the morning gown she was wearing.

Today Jareth was teaching her how to dance. Not the waltz but some of the more intricate dances that were performed during celebrations and parties. She saw the blush rise on her face as she remembered the less that tactful way that the queen had asked her son. She had noticed Sarah's happiness when Jareth had left that first day and had commented on it. And...Unfortunately...one thing had led to the other.

Flashback

Sarah smiled happily and hummed to herself as she walked through the halls of the palace.

Jareth had came to see her the night before and everything had been like it had always been. The nearly kiss (or whatever it had been) seemed to have been forgotten by him and she was more than happy to follow his lead in relation to that 'incident'.

She knew though that she was fighting a losing battle. She has blushed constantly during his whole visit and at things that were not even embarrassing in the slightest. When a strand of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes she had itched to reach up and put it in place. When he had leaned in from behind her to look at a book she had wanted to do nothing else but lean back against him and breath him in.

She was doomed.

But she still could not keep the happy grin from her face for too long.

She turned the familiar corner and swung the door to her bedroom open.

She sighed in contentment and flopped back onto the bed. She loved him and he was back in her life.

Closing her eyes she imagined him hovering above her just like he had not too long ago. She imagined him leaning in closer towards her and –

"Sarah dear there you are," the queen's chirpy, soft voice broke through her mind and dragged her from her imagination.

Sarah sat up straight and folded her legs underneath her as she gave the older woman a welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am were you looking for me?" she asked quickly. The queen had made her feel so welcomed and at home from the very first day and she tried her best to do whatever was asked of her – which compared to back home was nothing.

"No dear I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. You were so down and yet now you are looking so happy and bright," the queen told her moving further into the room and perching on the end of Sarah's bed and folding her hands neatly on her lap.

Sarah thought over what to say. The queen was a very clever woman and noticed things that many people would just shrug off.

"Yes I am feeling much better thank you," Sarah nodded her head in agreement to the queen's statement thinking it the safest and wisest course of action.

"Indeed..."

_Or not._

"A certain blonde haired Labyrinth ruler would not have anything to do with that would he?"

_Sorry...did I say I like this woman. I change my mind. I really, really don't like her. _

Sarah's heart stopped beating before picking up and nearly leaping out of her chest as she felt a blush stain her cheeks beetroot. She ducked her head and started fiddling with her gown but she knew that she was too late.

The queen let out a throaty chuckle.

"I am glad he has the time to visit majesty," Sarah mumbled trying to fight down the waves of embarrassment. She had been so stupid. She should not have allowed her feelings to be so clearly seen.

_Stupid Sarah. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Now my dear I was young once to you know. A very long time ago I will admit but still," Sarah raised her head and looked at the other women in complete confusion. Didn't she mind the fact that Sarah had fallen for her son? By the way that she was talking it was obvious that she knew that Sarah's feelings went a lot deeper than mere friendship.

"Young...and in love my dear," the queen added leaning forward and looking into Sarah's eyes.

End of Flashback

And so things just progressed from there - slowly but surely the queen had managed to get out of Sarah all her feelings and how they had developed and grown. At times Sarah had noticed a gleam in the queen's eyes and a particular look that she could not name. She had felt so much better though after telling her of her feelings, especially after her feelings were accepted by the woman who seemed to have no problem with a mortal being in love with her son.

Of course though with the queen now knowing of her feeling every sentence from her mouth seemed to have a double meaning and she was sure that she was putting them together even more than they usually were – leading to the dance lessons.

* * *

"Darling just what are you doing?" the king whispered to his wife as they both sat and watched their son holding the girl that he loved in his arms as he tried to teach her some of the more intricate movement of one of the court dances. He had noticed the glint of mischief in his wife's eyes the day before and had watched in silence as she had manoeuvred their son and the girl he was coming to view as a daughter to fit whatever plan she had in her mind.

She turned from gazing upon the pair to look at her husband and she smiled softly.

"Nothing dear. What possibly makes you think that I am doing anything?" she whispered back sweetly ,smiling that smile that even after all these years of marriage could turn his legs to jelly.

But not now! Now he wanted answers.

"The dancing?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I just thought that it would be helpful for Sarah to know some of our dances," she answered smoothly.

"Why Jareth? Why not one of the instructors?" he asked her. He was all for Jareth marrying the little mortal but he was not sure if he agreed with pushing them into each other's company so much...well forcing Jareth's company on Sarah would be more like since he was sure that his son viewed their time together as no hardship.

"They have already danced together my dear, they make excellent partners," she replied.

The king shook his head – his wife was clearly not being cooperative.

"And what of the cataloguing of the library my dear...What excuse do you have for that?"

He had to admit that she had reached a whole new level when she had dropped that one just before the dance lesson had begun.

"Why would they both need to catalogue the volumes in the library? We have clerks to do such jobs," he added.

He watched in satisfaction as his wife opened her mouth to answer him only to shut it again in imitation of a fish.

"Well...well..." she floundered.

"Yes my dear," he prompted,smiling reassuringly at her.

"Well...well...oh fine but you are not to breath a word or I swear husband you'll be sleeping in your study for a decade," she snarled at him.

"What are you talking about woman," he asked wondering what on earth could be of so much importance that she would exile him to his dusty study.

"Sarah and Jareth of course who else would I possibly be talking about," she hissed at him - still whispering.

"What about them?" he asked trying to keep hold of his patience, he could see nothing different.

"Husband you are clueless," she shook her head in mock annoyance.

"Sarah has developed feelings for Jareth."

He looked at the couple dancing in the middle of the room. They were both smiling happily and seemed to be at ease in each other's company. He had noticed some time ago that Sarah was becoming easier in his son's presence and he had not blamed her for her initial actions when she had first come to the palace. She had, after all, just been taken from her home. He saw the love burning deep within his son's eyes and he felt a sinking feeling of guilt at the distance that he had allowed to grow between himself and his son. Jareth had became a whole new man when Sarah had entered his life allowing him to see the man that his son had always been on the inside and Sarah had been the key.

"Of course she has. They have become friends have they not," he told her, exasperated.

His wife rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"She has fallen in love with him husband," she whispered secretively into his ear.

He froze.

What?

Why hadn't he been told sooner? The wedding should be planned. Invitations needed to be issued. The influential rulers surrounding the Labyrinth would need to be informed of the Goblin King's new queen.

"Why...What...Who...?" he stuttered.

His wife sniggered leaning over from her chair and pecking him quickly on his cheek.

"Calm down. Sarah confided in me. She thinks that her feelings are unreciprocated and that he only feels friendship for her," his wife explained calmly.

"But surely if she now loves him you should tell him and-" he was cut off as his wife's finger was placed gently over his lips stopping his words.

"No. They must do this by themselves. I will put them together as much as I can but the rest is up to them," she stated firmly.

**Hey everyone. I thought I would throw in a different point of view with the king. **

**Please let me know if you like this.**

**Thanks**

**:-)**


	22. Dancing and Cataloguing

**I own nothing **

**Chapter 22 – Dancing and Cataloguing **

Jareth spun Sarah expertly around before drawing her back into his body and swaying with the music that only he could hear. He could not remember being so happy in his whole life well...there was the time that she agreed to him coming to visit but that had nothing on this. He really did have to find a way to thank his mother for coming up with this idea – it was pure genius.

He had spared a glance for his parents occasionally (whenever he could drag his eyes from Sarah that is) throughout the course of the dance lesson and saw them with their heads together deep in conversation – their whispered words not being spoken nearly loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his mother peck his father on his cheek. His mother and father were two of the most in love people he had ever seen in all his years of living. Many of the rulers in the surrounding kingdoms had lost interest in their spouses over the years due to the long life span of the fae – which often led to the woman seeking lovers in the mortal realm. Of course they would show up as a happy couple to court affairs but he knew that the marriages were anything but happy. His parents on the other hand...he had never seen them look to others for affection. They were two of the most different people he had ever seen and yet they seemed to prove that opposites do attract.

His heart suddenly clenched within his chest at his thoughts.

He had never thought of that before. Would Sarah ever think to find comfort and love in an others arms? He saw red at the thought. At the thought of his Sarah with an other man. If he succeeded in winning her love would it wane in time.

He tightened his grip on Sarah's waist. No. If he was lucky enough to gain her love and trust he would do anything he could to keep it. He would not lose her to another.

He loved the feeling of having her so close to him in his arms. They had not danced together since the ball that his mother had held and he had nearly forgotten just how enjoyable it was – to have her close.

He looked down at her and her bright, joy filled eyes met his own as she bent her kneck back to look at him also.

"I'm getting better," she smiled at him the excitment evident in her voice.

Jareth nodded his head and smiled though he was honestly disappointed. She was coming out of the twists and turns of the dance without tripping so much and so she was no longer falling into him so much either.

_I'll have to put in some more dips, _he thought desperately.

In keeping with his thoughts he dipped her low and was rewarded when she tripped over her skirt and he had to catch her to him.

He could feel her breathing quickly against his chest and she let out a breathy giggle, smiling up into his face.

"Well...I was getting better," she laughed.

He smiled faintly in return but made no move to release her from his hold as he lost himself in her eyes.

_Pull yourself together Jareth, _his mind screamed at him though he still did not move.

The spell was broken as an overexcited Merlin burst into the room and ran straight for them. Jumping around their legs the animal upset their delicate balance and sent them both sprawling onto the floor in an undignified heap.

Jareth once again found himself looking at the ceiling though this time his actions had been in reverse. The last time this had happened he had wanted to kiss Sarah afterwards. This time it had been before. He laughed to himself – he was doomed. Sarah who had fallen half on him and half on the floor rolled away and drew herself into a giggling ball as her dog yapped and trampled all over her in seek of attention.

"Jareth, Sarah, are you alright?" his mother came rushing towards them her tone thick with concern as her shoes echoed on the marble floor.

"Yes mother," he mumbled. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about his parents watching even for those few brief seconds. He rose to his feet and brushed himself of while Sarah remained on the ground in a shaking heap as giggles continued to engulf her body.

"Fine..." she wheezed in between giggles. Finally, she straightened up and Jareth saw the tears of merriment that fell from her eyes as she pushed her dog away as gently as she could.

"I'm fine thank you," she gasped as she stood carefully and tugged at her gown, straightening the folds of material before crouching down and ruffling the panting dog's ears grinning widely.

"Oh I missed you Merlin," she told the dog softly.

Jareth's heart was warmed as he watched her with the faithful animal. He had definitely made the right decision on bringing the dog to the fae realm.

He glanced at his mother. She had a soft smile on her lips as she watched the young girl and her dog. But when she looked at him he saw that glint in her eyes.

_What are you up to mother?_

* * *

_Wow!_

_I mean wow._

Sarah twirled and danced back to her room after her dance lesson with Jareth. It had been wonderful. Well...at least at the beginning of her lesson anyway. She was always tripping over and of course she had to grab onto him to keep her balance. As the lesson had progressed she had been happy enough to be held closer to him and had been thrilled as she got the hang of the steps.

But landing on the floor and on top of him definitely had to be the highlight of the whole lesson.

Going into her room she raked through her wardrobe and dragged out one of the plainest dresses she could find.

Before the lesson had begun the queen had dropped the idea of cataloguing some of the older volumes in the library. She couldn't really figure out why the queen was trying to have them spend so much time together. Unless...

_Nah._

Sure the queen now knew of her feelings for the Goblin King but surely she would not be pushing them together to have Jareth develop the same feelings as –

_Stop thinking right there Sarah and just enjoy the time you are spending with Jareth,_

Dragging on the different gown she sprinted through the corridors to the library she would be having at least another couple of hours with him.

Life was good.

The cataloguing went well. More slowly than if they had given it their full attention but they were to busy talking. Sarah asked how her friends were doing back in the labyrinth and was pleased when Jareth gave her a full report.

Sir Didymouse was no longer guarding the bridge (or rather what was left of it) at the Bog of Eternal Stench instead he had been promoted to head of the castle guard in Goblin City.

Hoggle was no longer guarding the gate at the opening of the Labyrinth spraying fairies all day. He was now the head gardener at the castle.

This had confused Sarah at first as during her run through Goblin City and then the castle she had never seen any garden. Indeed the whole landscape had been dry and yellow. Jareth laughed at this and reminded her of the forest that she had travelled through. She nodded her head. That had come as a bit of a shock when she had found herself in a lush glittering woodland setting. When she had first looked over the Labyrinth she would never have thought of it containing such places but then the words of the little worm came back to her-

"_Things aren't always what they seem in this place,"_

How right he had been. She had really had to learn to look past the outward appearances of things during her journey through the Labyrinth.

Jareth explained that the garden was magic and that she had pretty much ran straight through the area where the garden was. It was invisible.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at this. Why would he have his garden invisible?

Jareth actually blushed at the question and started to scuff his shoes on the floor.

"Jarreeeth...?" she asked him blinking her eye lids in an attempt to seduce the answer out of him.

_Ha. Aye right Sarah you couldn't seduce your way out of a brown paper bag._

"Fine...it is mother's favourite part when she comes to visit. Believe me or not Sarah despite the mess you left behind you during your run of the Labyrinth I think that you are the one that has been the tidiest. Some runners have taken months to recover from. And well...I set a spell that meant that as soon as a mortal entered the labyrinth the garden would disappear, and well...stop it from being ruined," he cleared his throat nervously and began to pull at the collar of his shirt.

Sarah's heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him acting so unsure.

He was so handsome.

She didn't know why he was acting the way he was. He had kept the garden safe for his mother because she liked it...that was sweet.

Sarah did not know what made her do what she did next but...Going up to him she stopped right in front of him and putting her hands on his chest and leaning up she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"That's nice of you Jareth," she whispered pulling away from him.

He was standing as still as a statue and just staring at her.

_Great move Sarah. Now you've gone and freaked him out._

* * *

_She just kissed me. Sarah just kissed me. On the cheek, but she still kissed me. Sarah kissed me. _

Jareth though that his heart would burst when Sarah had moved towards him and when her lips had made contact with his cheek...

_This was definitely moving forwards in the right direction. _

**Hey everyone I have had a bit if a brain wave with my stories over the past couple of days so here is chapter 22 (wow or what). **

**Anyway, FIRST KISS ahhhhhh *deep breath* ahhhhhh. (bit rubbishy I know but I'm working on it)**

**I thought that I had better mention the guys back in the Labyrinth. I also liked the idea of the invisible garden it makes the city a little less baron than it was in the film :-) **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks :-)**


	23. Old Friends and War

**Still own nothing – wishing on a star does not work either (there's another one bit the dust ;-))**

**Chapter 23 – Old Friends and War**

The queen nearly squealed with delight and wanted to jump up and down in the hall when she saw Sarah lean in to kiss her son on the cheek. She knew that it was not proper at all to be listening into her son's conversations and time alone with Sarah but she could not help it. Ever since the young girl had told her of her feelings for her son hope had bloomed within her heart.

The girl that her son loved, loved him just as much but thanks to the life she had lived she could not see the friendship that they had developed going any further than what it was – not realizing that Jareth already loved her.

She did not want to outright interfere with the progression and growth of their relationship but still as she had pointed out to her husband she was not above throwing them together whenever she could and surely one of the many times they spent time together would be the right time for them to tell each other how they feel. That was all they needed - the right time.

* * *

Jareth felt like his feet were not touching the floor as he paced the many corridors in his castle several times before circling back to the throne room. He took one look at the uncomfortable throne and decided to continue pacing.

She had kissed him. She had willingly leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his skin. Sarah had kissed him.

_Damn it. I should have moved my head. Idiot! One inch! One stupid inch and she would have got my lips. But then she would have been more embarrassed than she was anyway and she probably wouldn't talk to me for a month and then is she did things would have been all awkward and bitty. No not worth it. And besides she DID NOT mean it like that. _

The clicking of his boots on the polished floor echoed around the large empty room - all the goblins were out doing their duties in various sections of the castle. He waited patiently for Hoggle and his companions to arrive. After Sarah has asked how they were he thought he would ask if they wished to accompany him on his next visit. Of course they would interfere with his time alone with Sarah but if it made her happy he could live with it. Besides they had forever before them.

He looked out of the window and over the garden that Hoggle had began to look after so diligently. It was beautiful an explosion of different colours and flowers – some of them even from the mortal world, which was hard to do as some did not take well to the magic in the soil.

His ears picked up the muffled sound of voices behind the main doors of the throne room before they were thrown open by the goblin guards on the other side and Hoggle came in followed closely by Sir Didymouse upon his loyal steed and the slow moving yeti who lumbered close behind them.

"Your highness," Hoggle bent at his waist while the fox gave him a nod of the head and the yeti fumbled with some words.

He smiled at them. They had all served his Sarah well during her run of the Labyrinth and beyond – visiting her in the mortal realm when she needed it and comforting her when her life became too difficult. He knew that they all cared for her deeply and she for them.

"How is the beautiful Lady Sarah fairing my Lord?" asked the loyal knight in his flowery language as he drew Ambrosias level with Hoggle.

"She is doing well in fact I summoned you all here to ask if you would wish to accompany me to see her on my next visit. She has been asking about you all," he told them smiling at the excitement that lit up Hoggle's face at the thought of seeing his first proper friend again after so long.

"Sawah friend," Ludo rumbled from behind the other two while nodding his massive head at the idea.

Jareth remembered how the huge Yeti had enveloped his tiny Sarah in his arms when his subjects had all shown up in her room after she had defeated the Labyrinth. The Yeti had the strength to break Sarah and yet he had been so gentle with her when she had thrown herself into his arms on that night and others when they went to visit her.

"Of course my Lord, we will be most pleased to accompany you to see the Lady Sarah," Sir Didmouse answered for all of them while the other two continued to nod their heads in agreement.

Jareth was about to speak when the door went flying open once again and a messenger cam running into the room panting for breath. Before Jareth could even ask what the messenger wanted and how he dared to barge in upon an interview his brain stopped functioning as the messenger opened his mouth.

"Your highness there is war in the air,"

**Dun dun dun was going to leave you here but I am going to be nice.**

* * *

The queen walked towards the guest room in search of Sarah. This was not good at all.

_Oh dear, oh dear. This will break her heart. Poor little love but there is nothing else we can do._

Talk of war had come as a bit of a shock to them all. There had not been war in the fae realm in centuries. That fact alone was a miracle as the fae were like spoilt children – quick to argue and pull each other's hair at the slightest disagreement. It could often be avoided by talks and diplomacy but not before panic gripped the relevant kingdoms involved. She had left her husband sending out messengers to inform all the rulers. A meeting would be called tomorrow and hopefully the whole thing would blow over.

But in case it did not Sarah needed to be kept safe. She needed to be protected at all costs for if anything happened to her the queen knew that her sons connection with the girl would make him ill if something happened to her.

_It look like my plans will have to be out on hold. War is not the right time for anything..._

But oh it was going to rip the child apart...

* * *

_They are sending me away..._

_They are sending me BACK! _

**OK now you get a proper dun dun duunnnnn!**

**Bet that one came as a surprise to you all but nobody panic my reason for sending her home will be revealed in the next chapter. I know this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**:-)**


	24. Home is Where the Heart Is

**I still *hic* own *wobbly breath* nothing *bawls head off in very comic and idiotic manner* :-) I feel so much better for getting that off my chest. I feel that I can now move on with my life. Then again...**

**Chapter 24 – Home is Where the Heart Is**

Sarah looked around her bedroom. The bedspread, the curtains, the wardrobe, the drawers, the shelves...everything was the same. The room even smelt the same way that she had remembered it – that mixture of fabric softener and body spray that had made this room hers.

They had sent her back.

She sighed and perched on the side of her bed. Resting her elbows on her knees she leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands.

_I will not cry, _she stubbornly repeated over and over within her mind determined that she would not give into her feelings.

The queen had explained everything to her. There was talk of war. The queen did not know what would come of the talk that had been called for and she did not even know what the true reason was behind the confrontation. She had promised that as soon as everything was put to rest and sorted she would be brought back.

Sarah had been shell shocked to say the least when the queen had told her. During her time in the fae realm she had felt so at peace and at home she could not imagine war ever touching such a magical place. And yet she knew that it did. Like anywhere it to was tainted by the unsavoury aspects of life. War and bloodshed had been rife before the present reign of prosperity according to the history volumes that Sarah had been poring over daily from the royal library in an attempt to learn as much as she could about her new home.

_They are fae for crying out loud they are supposed to be above such things. They view humans as uneducated and barbaric and yet they are just as bad – if not worse since they act so childish about such things. _

According to the books she had read the reason behind many of the wars had been small and insignificant raising from slights and minor insults to "your grass is greener than mine" (Sarah had thought that she had picked up a practical joke manual by mistake when she had read that one) – she had idly wondered at the time if that was where that saying about the grass being greener on the other side had came from. From what she had read none of them had seemed satisfied with what they had.

She sighed wearily. ..Why did she feel so tired all of a sudden?

She had not even got to say bye to Jareth before his mother had whisked her back to her bedroom in the palace to collect Merlin and then in a blink of an eye and after a quick hug, kiss and explanation of what was going to happen from the queen she had found herself standing in her own room and dressed in the very same clothes that she had been wearing when she had first materialized in the castle all that time ago.

She had ran through the house crazily upon arriving. Nothing was different at all. Nothing had changed from the night that she had gone. That had been weeks ago. Something must have changed. But nothing had - a vase of wilting flowers was sitting by the window in the kitchen just like it had when she had left that night and in her room her school bag was sitting beside her bed just where she had left it.

She remembered talking to Jareth about the time differences between their worlds. A few hours could only be a few minutes in the mortal world – which had explained how she had ran the Labyrinth for thirteen hours and returned in plenty of time for her father to get back. But she had not been home for weeks. More time than a few hours should have passed back home.

Shouldn't it?

Within seconds of her deciding that everything was absolutely and definitely the same way as it was when she had left, her father came through the front door with Toby in tow and followed closely by her step-mother.

She smiled at the sight of her little brother. She had missed him so much, but not as much as she would have if he had not already began to drift from her. She had a new family now, a family who lived far away in a magical world and who seemed to actually genuinely like her...

_Doesn't this mean it is still me birthday?_

From her place at the bottom of the stairs she smiled at them as they shut the door behind them.

"What is that animal doing in my house?"

Sarah slumped back onto her bed and turned onto her side curling into a ball as she did so. She had been so used to having Merlin with her all over the palace during the last couple of days that she hadn't even thought anything of it when he had been following her around the house during her mad dash. Her step-mother and father had thrown her deep, disapproving looks at her and she had felt her heart shrink within her and the urge to sob had engulfed her. She had held herself together though and had taken Merlin to the garage to put him to bed.

She remembered something that Jareth had said at the end of her run of the Labyrinth,

"_I have re-altered tim..."_

Was that what his mother had just done – sent her back to the very night that she had left. She had not really been paying attention to the other woman as she had told her what would happen when she got home.

Sarah curled tighter into herself as she remembered something else that Jareth had said,

"_...I have done it all for you..."_

That was the first time that she could ever remember someone doing something just for her. She did not know why he had done everything that he had but now that filled her cold mind and body with warmth. He was her friend. Even if he would never love her she knew that he did care about her – even if it was only a little bit, which was more than she felt now that she was back home. She could not imagine her parents – step or biological – doing anything just for her.

Sarah tried to straighten out to get changed into her pyjamas. It would not be the gorgeous silk and lace nightdresses that she had worn to bed in the palace but her old but comfortable tank top and pyjama bottoms – the queen would have a fit of she saw her. When she went to get up though she found that she could not as weariness washed over her. Her bones and joints felt so sore, and the stiffness seemed to be spreading with every second. The coldness that had enveloped her body was settling in on her firmer causing her teeth to chatter violently.

Not knowing what else to do and her teeth chattering too much to call for her father without biting of her tongue she painfully rolled over and slid fully clothed under her quilt.

She tried to do what she always did when she felt ill and began to think of nice things. Before she had got Merlin it had been of puppies and kittens. It had then moved onto horses after his arrival but she had quickly grown out of that one though since you cannot really take a horse for a walk and then when she was old enough it had moved onto Prince Charming. The one in Snow White she found annoying – far too girly for her taste – come on the guy looked like he wore lipstick. The one in Cinderella was cute but a bit dim – oh yes I am chasing after the girl of my dreams why don't I just stop right here and yell at her to stop though it is obvious she has SOMETHING else to worry about, IDIOT and then to add to his sins according to the Disney one he wasn't even the one to put the slipper on Cinderella's foot. It was the duke. Please he has a nerve to call himself a prince. Now the one in Sleeping Beauty, he had it all. He could dance and he could sing. He killed a dragon and he kissed his lady love awake. But now Sarah had a real prince charming to focus on. But he wasn't a prince, he was a King. The King of the Goblins, and like her favourite fairytale prince he could swing her of her feet and into a magical dance and he could sing to her until she could think of nothing else and he had rescued her from the dragon that was her family though she had not appreciated it as such at the time and well...the kiss...yeah anyway

She closed her eyes and allowed the many images of Jareth to filter through her mind until they finally settled on the one when he was hovering above her. A small smile came to her shaking lips as her imagination carried it that one magical step further and he leaned in all the way and placed his lips against hers.

_I love you Jareth, but only for forever...no longer than that._

* * *

Jareth strode from the room surrounded on all sides by the other rulers of the surrounding kingdoms. All that fuss. All that worry and it had all been about an accidental border crossing – in the middle of a river of all things. War had been averted and everyone was once again in amiable terms.

His head was thumping with pent up tension.

The talks had lasted almost three solid days.

His mother had told him quickly during a recess that she had sent Sarah home encase thing did not turn out for best. Jareth could not fault his mother's reasoning but his heart had clenched. Sarah had been returned to those people. He hated the idea of her feeling how she had when she had first come to the palace - downtrodden and abused.

He rushed down the corridor as soon as he was free from the prying eyes of his fellow rulers. He fell heavily against the wall as pain engulfed his body, burning his bones and then as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Fae did not suffer from pain. They did not even get ill...unless...

Sarah.

Before he could seek her out with his magic he heard her voice echo weakly around his mind and the word filled his heart to bursting.

_I love you Jareth, but only for forever...no longer than that._

She loved him. Sarah loved him.

Summoning a crystal from nothing he peered into its depths as his mind called an image of Sarah to it.

There she was.

Panic seized him.

She was not well.

He saw the rigid set of her body and the painfully shallow breaths that she was taking. He thought quickly. She had only been home a matter of a few hours. The air in the fae realm was different from that of the mortal realm. Not filled with the toxins and poisons that could slowly or not so slowly kill one of his kind...unless of course they were protected adequately either through magic or in the guise of an animal they could become ill. Very ill. It was impossible for the younger children to go there until they could build up the needed defences through spells. But none of that should be affecting Sarah and yet it looked as though that was what was happening.

He stopped thinking all together as his mind froze and then kicked back to life again.

He concentrated on allowing his body to follow the well worn path to the one that he loved.

It couldn't be. Could it? Yet it was the only reasonable answer.

_How can she be immortal?_

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnn.**

**So here is the update that you have all been waiting for – it would have been up sooner but my boss doesn't think I have a life.**

**Hands up who saw that one coming. Does my reason for having her sent home make sense now?**

**I hope it does. It makes sense to me but that isn't really saying a lot ;-) **

**Sorry if you didn't appreciate me wripping apart the Disney Princes but you have to admit it is slightly true. I feel that the only major strong male lead in a Disney cartoon was the Beast out of Beauty and the Beast. Now that guy had the stuff heros are made of. Yes I am a great Beauty and the Beast fan(on that note the Beast was so much cuter as the Beast than a person-anyone else think that or is it just me?). The one in the Little Mermaid is second in the running but then he had go and get a spell put on him didn't he so he gets point of for that ;-). Anyway rant over with. **

**You know the drill – Pwetty, pwetty, pwease let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**Have a great week everyone**

**Thanks**

**:-)**


	25. Immortality

**Still own nothing :-( But in my head Jareth is ALL mine hehe ;-)**

**Chapter 25 – Immortality**

Jareth watched as Sarah's head tossed and turned violently on the pillow as she lay in the bed.

How could this have happened?

More importantly, how could this happen and none of them know about it?

He had rushed to her room quickly as he could and had appeared by the side of her bed. Yes it was most definitely the poison of the human air that that was working on her system. He told himself again and again that it couldn't be. There was no way that she was immortal. But he had the evidence before his very eyes. She was suffering just as the younger members of the court did when they did not have adequate protection against the human elements.

He had leaned over and brushed the hair from her face.

"It's alright sweetheart, you'll feel better soon," he whispered to her before he had swept her into his arms the bedding and all. She was so light in his arms but he did not have time to appreciate holding her close to him like this. He had to get her back to his mother.

With one thought he had vanished from the room and reappeared in the corridor just outside her room in the palace and yelled at a passing servant to fetch his mother.

Within a matter of seconds his mother was by his side her eyes frantic and worried as she took in the sight of Sarah chattering in his arms and unconscious.

"Oh dear the poor dear, she looks so ill Jareth. Come out her into the bed and fetch the physician. Jareth did as he was told placing Sarah gently onto the bed and pressing a fleeting kiss to the top of her head he had dashed from the room.

And now the physician had been and gone after pouring all kind of potions into Sarah in an attempt to counter act the effects. His mother had been fussing over fluffing pillows and straightening bed sheets for the past two hours while they waited for the fever to break.

"How could none of us have seen this?" she whispered from her seat beside him. Jareth turned his eyes from Sarah for a split second to see a worried frown marring his mother's smooth features.

"Before Sarah came here no mortal has ever spent an extended period of time in our world before so we did not know what to expect but surely we should have noticed the subtle differences," she mumbled more to herself than to Jareth.

Jareth returned his gaze to the girl in the bed.

His mother was right. In small but noticeable ways the fae or any immortal was different from humans. They had smooth flawless complexions, a lightness about their steps in comparison to the lumber some movements of mortals and their skin seemed to glow or shine – not brightly but in a healthy way – infused with centuries of magic. He thought back over the time that Sarah had spent in the palace. It had not taken long for her to become light in her steps and he had always thought that she had glow about her that only seemed to grow with strength the longer she was in the palace but he had thought nothing of it – thinking that it was the result of having the responsibilities of her old life taken from her shoulders. But he had been wrong. She had been changing the whole time.

His mother had explained to him what her father said must have happened and it seemed to be the only acceptable explanation.

No mortal had ever been in any if the fae kingdom for long – indeed Jareth's kingdom was the only place where a mortal stayed the longest and none of the runners had ever suffered from such side effects of being in the Labyrinth. But it would seem that the longer Sarah spent within their world the more attuned to the land she had become until the magic was flowing through her the same as it did any of them and with the connection that had been forged between them both due to her mother's bargain before she was even born the magic now running through her was stronger than it could have been.

They had all been so stupid. They had sent her back to her old home with no defences. And now because of that she was ill.

And she loved him.

Despite the worry that he was feeling for Sarah (though the physician had told them she would recover) he could not stop the joy that coursed through him when he remembered the brush of her words in his mind.

_I love you Jareth, but only for forever...no longer than that._

She had been using his own words. The same words he had sang to her during the enchanted ball.

And how he had meant every word. Forever was not very long at all. It would never be long enough to spend forever with Sarah. He wanted much longer than that.

"...Jareth?" his mother's voice drifted to him and jerked him from his thoughts.

His mother was looking at him questioningly one fine eyebrow delicately arched in his direction.

"Sorry mother, I beg your pardon?" he shook his head to clear his thought s and tried his best to focus on his mother and anything that she was going to say.

"You were sitting with a smile on your face. I was asking what you were smiling at," she asked him softly, clearly not seeing anything in the present situation to be smiling about.

Had he been sitting and smiling? He couldn't remember. But then Sarah loved him so if that wasn't a reason to smile he didn't know what was.

"You are doing it again," his mother exclaimed pointing at him, a smile tugging at her own lips.

He thought about whether he should tell his mother or not. He liked having the knowledge to himself but then his mother would want to know wouldn't she.

"Sarah loves me," he whispered to her turning back to look at Sarah in the bed.

"She told you?" his mother screeched in excitement bouncing in her seat.

She hadn't told him properly but he was going to make sure that she did when she woke up and he was going to tell her and he was also going to make sure that nothing like this ever happened to her again he was going to keep her safe and he was going to keep her away from that family of hers.

"Yes," he answered his mother firmly.

"Oh Jareth I am so happy for you both. I would love her as a daughter and you father loves her also," she gushed hugging him tightly and darting from the room saying that she must tell his father the good news.

Finally alone with Sarah Jareth sighed and moved from his seat to perch beside her on the bed. She was no longer tossing about so much and he reached out a hand to feel her forehead. She was still hot – too hot – but she was no longer burning as she had been when he had brought her back.

Taking one of her hands he held it within his own large ones and cradled it like she was made from glass, tracing her palm.

He began to hum to himself, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing..."_

"_I do believe in you...Yes I do"_

He continued to hum softly throwing in the occasional word but keeping up the tune, prepared to wait the night out for his love to open her eyes.

* * *

Sarah felt as though she was trudging through treacle. Everything was slow and painful. But Jareth was there with her, she was sure of it.

He was somewhere.

She had heard him.

He had called her sweetheart and she was sure that through her foggy, hurting head she had felt him press a kiss to her temple. She was sure of it. That knowledge alone was enough to have her try and fight free from wherever she was.

But she was in darkness a part of her head telling her that her eyes were shut but it was too hard to try and open them.

She could hear voices and feel her body shake but nothing else. She could hear the queen and Jareth and some other people but she could not recognise their voice. Then there was silence. The silence was endless making her fear that she had been left alone until she heard the queen screech in excitement something that she could not understand.

She felt someone take her hand and begin to stroke her skin with a gentle touch, tracing the lines in the palm of her hand and sometimes ghosting up to her wrist.

_That's nice. _

She had finally stopped shaking and no longer felt so cold and she was glad of that, she had thought that her teeth were going to break in her mouth is she kept on that way any longer.

She could never remember being this ill before. She had never been one to catch the flu or colds.

_I wonder where I could have caught a bug from. I thought the fae didn't get sick. How could I have caught anything from them?_

Her thoughts began to slow down and she felt herself become heavy but not in that way it had when she had started to feel ill but in a sleepy way. She allowed herself to drift to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she did not open her eyes straight away trying to get her bearings.

Sarah could feel the light through her eye lids and knew that the curtains in her room must be open. She still felt a bit stiff but nothing in comparison to how she had felt the day before.

She had been sent home she remembered. Things must have blown over as the queen had hoped they would.

She felt the bed dip to her side as someone sat next to her and she slowly opened her eyes wanting to know who else was in the room.

Opening her eyes she found Jareth leaning over her a broad smile on his face. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him hovering over her.

"How are you feeling Sarah?" he whispered softly to her and her heart began to thunder violently in her chest as he stroked her hair from her forehead.

"Alright," she replied quietly her voice sounding weak even to her own ears.

"Good," he whispered back to her, his smile softening.

"Sarah..." he leaned in closer to her.

"Yes Jareth," she whispered. She had been meaning to ask him what had happened to her but figured that it could wait as soon as he began to lean towards her. He was so handsome.

He was so close to her now his nose was almost touching hers as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you too,"

_What!_

Sarah's thought process stopped as soon as he said those words and then it died as he leaned those last few inches and brushed his lips against hers.

_He loves me._

_He is kissing me. _

_My king is kissing me awake. _

**Awww.**

**I know this is a mega fast update but I was already writing it when the last one was posted.**

**So here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for and I really, really hope that none of you are disappointed with it and that my explanations make sense.**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think of this I would really like to know if I've screwed it up terribly or not (please say I haven't).**

**Thanks**

**:-)**

**Thank you everyone the reviews are over 200 and continue to be inspiring and encouraging. x**


	26. Future

**Own nothing. Life is so unfair (still) but I shall be eternally grateful for being able to borrow the character.**

**Chapter 26 – Future**

Sarah lay in her huge, comfortable bed staring at the decorative ceiling above her head as she tried to process everything that had happened.

Jareth loved her. The King of the Goblins was in love with her. Jareth. Loved. Her. As soon as he had left her after kissing her she had squealed in excitement and kicked the bed with her heals and punched it with her fists. He loved her like she loved him and not just as a friend as she had dreaded. She had had her first kiss. Even now just thinking about it she was smiling like a fool. It had been perfect - completely and utterly perfect.

Sarah had been back in the fae world for almost a week now though neither the queen nor Jareth had allowed her to leave her bed under her own steam thanks to the doctor's orders – she was sure that if he hadn't said one weeks bed rest no matter what she would have been able to talk them out of it and allow her to at least walk about a little bit. As it was she had just managed to get Jareth to carry her to the library – not that being in the arms of the man she loved was much of a hardship – but he did not need to know that.

It was one of their times in the library before a roaring fire that Jareth had propped himself on one knee beside her chair and proposed. Her heart had nearly beaten its way right out of her chest when she had recognised his position as the very same that she had read about and seen in films many, many times.

"Yes," she shrieked falling out of her seat and wrapping her arms around him hardly even needing to think about the answer. She loved him and wanted to be with him forever.

"Yes Yes. Yes. Yes Jareth," she sang in his ear over and over hardly noticing when he had slipped a ring in her finger. She had looked at the ring later in the privacy of her own room after being congratulated by the king and queen. Where usually a precious stone would have rested there was the small likeness of a daisy. It was so intricately crafted it looked like the real thing. She loved it far more than if it had been the biggest jewel on the planet.

Merlin had been fetched the day after that and had greeted her by leaping all over her and slobbering excitedly over her face.

Sir Didymouse, Hoggle and Ludo had also come to visit her the same day that Jareth had fetched Merlin.

And oh yeah...she was immortal now to.

Now that one had came as a shock to the system.

Sarah could not forget the look of apprehension on Jareth's face when he had told her what had happened to her and what she had become. He had looked almost ashamed by the changes that had happened - ashamed that none of them had seen...that they had been blind to the changes happening. She was not fae, as to be she would have had to have been born as such. She was just an immortal human.

Jareth had explained the basics of what had happened and then when he had left his mother had explained in more detail.

She had explained that they could not tell at this point whether she would age or not. Her mind would continue to mature and grow no matter what but her body would find its peak and she would stay at that level physically.

She would be with Jareth forever. She would never grow old and die and neither would he.

Jareth had told her that before she could go back into the human world she would have to be protected, since she had no magic of her own apart from the connection with Jareth and so someone else would need to be with her at all times if she wished to go. She personally saw no difficulty were this was concerned as she had no wish to go back home ever. Her family did not need her or want her. They were all content without her. Besides she had a while new family. Complete with a mother and a father who loved her and a future husband.

She had loved seeing all of her old friends again the only difference being that they had greeted her as their future queen. That had thrown her. She had never thought of it that way before. Sure she was more than aware of the fact that Jareth was a king but she had never thought of that in direct relation to herself. She was going to be a queen - Queen of the Labyrinth and Goblin City - Queen of the Goblins.

Hoggle had been his usual straight forward self throughout the visit while Sir Didymouse had laid his most flowery language upon her in wishing her a speedy recovery; she smiled remembering how Ludo had nearly broken the bed when he had tried to sit next to her and envelope her in his huge hairy arms.

Her thoughts came to an end as a familiar knock sounded on her door and someone walked in.

"Jareth," she smiled as the man she loved walked into her room an answering smile on his own face.

She slid up the bed and propped herself up on the pillows behind her so she was sitting up by the time he reached her side.

He gave her a disapproving look though she could see the laughter playing deep within his eyes so she didn't worry too much about it.

"You should be lying down Sarah," he told her firmly ruining the whole effect though by smiling lovingly down at her.

Sarah was thankful that she was not standing. She was sure that if she was that smile would have turned her legs to jelly judging by the fluttering that was going on in her stomach.

"Same difference Jareth," she told him smiling back at him just as lovingly.

Her view turned dreamy as he leaned in to peck her lips with his own.

"It is a good thing you are so adorable my love. I cannot stay vexed with you for long," he mumbled to her before capturing her lips again in a slow, long, drugging kiss.

Sarah purred deep in her throat and leaned out to put her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair. She felt Jareth's own hand rise to cup her face in a gentle grip. Elephants did back flips within her stomach.

After his declaration of love to her they had made quick work of making up for the time that they had wasted over the past weeks and took every opportunity that they could to be near each other that is until -

They pulled away quickly from each other when the door burst open unceremoniously.

"Jareth you should not be here without a chaperon. You should know that," the queen exclaimed for the umpteenth time since the proposal her voice stern.

"We never needed one before mother, why should there be a need for one now?" Jareth had asked the very first time she had brought up the word "chaperon" causing them both to cringe.

His mother had given him a tired and exasperated shake of the head but her eyes had held all the motherly love in the world.

"You were not engaged to be married before Jareth and you know that fine well," the queen had smiled in response to her son but her tone had been filled with steel just daring him to contradict her.

Jareth groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes and pulled away from her, though he perched on the edge of her bed and gripped her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Now my dear," continued the queen looking at Sarah, "if Jareth can bear to leave your side for a couple of hours we have some things to take care of,"

With the last word the queen had reached for her son's arm, dragged him from the bed and propelled him from the room.

"Mother," he cried in annoyance just as she slammed the door in his face.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at this and gripped at her stomach as she giggled helplessly. The look of pure shock and indignation that had been on Jareth's face as the door had closed behind him had been classical.

The queen turned back to face her and leaned against the door smiling mischievously and Sarah froze not knowing what to expect.

"Now we can talk about the wedding dress," she bubbled in excitement.

* * *

Jareth stood beside his father getting the talk.

The "how to be a good husband and keep your wife happy" talk.

_Some time to pick to do this,_ he thought dryly to himself, _just while I am standing waiting for my bride. _

Jareth's mind, heart and soul lit up at the word.

My bride.

Sarah my bride.

My bride Sarah.

My queen.

He had waited so long for her and he had not even realized that it was she that he was waiting for. It had always been her. While is father continued to whisper hoarsely in his ear Jareth praised whatever higher power had led him to Sarah's mother that night. That one bargain made by that selfish woman had given him his life, given him the love of his very existence, the one woman that he could live forever with by his side.

He had wasted no time when Sarah had woken from her fever. Never again was anything going to happen to her. Never again would he _allow_ anything to happen to her.

When she had woken he had told her of his love for her and the look of pure relief and happiness that had been on her face would remain within his memory his whole life. Finally he had been able to kiss her as he had wished to do so for weeks, secure in the knowledge that she loved him as he loved her.

They had eagerly made up for lost time by spending as much time together as they could.

Of course their time alone had been interrupted on a permanent bases when he had given into the urge and proposed to her. Even as the words had left his mouth he had feared that he was rushing her - after all a lot had happened to her. She had found out that she was immortal (he still could not forgive himself for not noticing) and that the love that she had for him was reciprocated in kind. And then on top of that she had been ill.

She had made him the happiest man in any of the kingdoms when she had smiled radiantly at him, throwing her arms about his neck and accepting his proposal.

As soon as his mother had discovered the news she had became a dragon as far as chaperoning and propriety had been concerned. Indeed he had been lucky if he got two full minutes alone with Sarah. And then due to the custom of the fae he had been unable to see her for a week before the wedding - a whole week in which his father could have divulged all of his years of wisdom.

Now would be the first time that he had seen her in that whole week and waiting the seven days had nearly killed him he was sure of it. But now the wait was over and she was to be his wife before the end of this day. His father as ruler over all the kingdoms was to marry them before all the rulers of the kingdoms.

His week of separation from Sarah had not been spent in idleness. He had already set the wheels in motion in his castle months ago in preparation for Sarah but now the castle was fairly buzzing with activity. Rooms were aired, floors were scrubbed, any stray chickens were thrown out the castle, the kitchen was stocked, new drapes were hung and he had a throne made for Sarah – one a lot more comfortable than his own and that had her personality carved into every inch of it. The back sloped backwards in an almost feathery effect parting into two sections like wings, while the sides and arm rests had her journey through his realm (soon their realm) carved deep in the wood. Ludo, Sir Didmouse and Hoggle were even within the tapestry of characters that had been painstakingly engraved.

He heard a bustling outside the door of the throne room and his father shifted from his whispering position beside him and took his place before him.

Jareth stopped just breathing as he listened to the doors open behind him and a hush fell upon the room.

He listened to the silence for some seconds until he could stand it no more. He turned to face the door. His heart stuttered within his chest at the vision that was gliding towards him.

Sarah was dressed all in white. The gown was not bell like at all as he had expected from seeing his fair share of wedding gowns from the mortal realm. This was elegant and simple, every line of the material looked as though it was coming from her. It flowed softly from her shoulders, flaring slightly at the waist and swaying with each step she took, the long sleeves only just touching the shining marble floor. She wore a veil over her face – that though it was not a fae practice he knew it was a mortal one. The fine lace material was held to her head by a fine tiara and flowed behind her as she walked, hiding her face from him.

He was speechless.

Everything he was focused entirely on his bride as she came towards him.

He would love her and care for her for the rest of his days.

* * *

Sarah walked down the centre of the throne room. She had been so nervous until the door had opened and she had seen Jareth standing at the end of the room waiting for her.

He was so handsome.

He was her husband.

Well...nearly.

She moved towards him her heart beating steadily within her chest the look on his face filling her with confidence.

He was dressed in high boots and dark pants with a classical ruffled shirt like he always wore. Over that he wore a jacket that reached the top of his boots. The jacket was a light brown colour with toggled buttons running down the length of it though it was only buttoned to just below his waist.

She continued to move towards him and smiled at him through her veil. She did not know if he could see her or not but she did not care she could not hold her happiness in for much longer.

She walked to his side and everyone surrounding them melted away as he reached out a hand and held hers in a gentle grip.

She stood before the high king of the fae with the man she loved - the man who would soon be her husband.

Here she was home. Here she was loved for who she was.

She looked from the king of the realm to the man who was standing next to her.

The king of her heart.

She smiled brighter as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft and fleeting kiss to her palm.

He was her future.

~~~The End~~~

**Now we have unfortunately reached the end of our story. **

**For those of you who were worried about the last chapter being the final one I hope this one is better for you (links to pics of what I had in mind for Sarah's dress and veil are in my profile).**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, your reviews encouraged me throughout the whole story. **

**If you could please let me know what you think of my final chapter and my story as a whole I would greatly appreciate it but if not thank you for reading. **

**Alexa**

**x**


End file.
